


Afiebrados [Fratt]

by 7Sadic_Writter7



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, M/M, Niños no vean esto, Romance, Sexo, comedia, enfermedad, fiebre, hechizo, negación
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Sadic_Writter7/pseuds/7Sadic_Writter7
Summary: Ellos son imanes y no pueden cambiarlo.♥♥♥Se prohíbe la copia o adaptación de esta obra sin el permiso oficial del escritor.Cualquiera que vea esta obra en otro perfil haga el favor de denunciar a la copia.Fecha de creación: 29/08/19.Fecha en la que se subió esta plataforma: 25/09/19.Todos los créditos y derechos de autor son para el perfil: 7Sadic_Writter7.Bienvenid@s a esta nueva obra 100% creada por mi trastornada mente.
Relationships: Amora/Kamala Khan, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	1. I - "El vigor de la mutua enfermedad"

― ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que me vaya? ―le había preguntado Foggy, o Karen, o cualquiera, realmente ya no lo recordaba muy bien y tampoco no le importaba. Sólo podía mantener el memento de una mano sobando su espalda mientras vaciaba su estómago en el baño de su apartamento, aunque no sin antes bautizar el suelo. ― ¿No prefieres que me quede? Tengo tiempo de sobra para cuidar de mi amigo.

―Por favor, debo verme muy lamentable ―respondió a duras penas el abogado con la cabeza adolorida por la presión sin saber a quién le hablaba― Vuelve mañana, estaré bien. Vete.

Otra oleada de vomito se avecinó por su lengua. Qué raro, realmente pensó que ya no tenía más para dar.

―Trata de no devolver la medicina, está sobre el edredón.

La mano sobre su espalda desapareció y se suponía que Matt debió sentir o escuchar la puerta principal abrirse y cerrarse, pero no lo hizo. La demoledora fiebre que experimentaba estaba haciendo añicos sus sentidos, ¡Sus poderes!, eso junto a cada nervio de su cuerpo. Estaba tan sensible y la textura de su traje no le ayudaba para nada, cada roce que su piel tenía con cada fibra le irritaba hasta tal punto que tuvo que verse obligado a arrancársela: Adiós a los cien que le costó. Matthew estaba hecho un verdadero desastre, luchando por meterse bajo la fría fuente de agua que salía de la regadera. Eso fue un alivio que duró muy poco, tornándose insuficiente para amenizar la marea de sensibilidad que irritaba su estado y lo hacía gemir por tanta incomodidad, bajo la regadera su fiebre pareció ir en aumento; un aumento que no logró entender por qué sucedía si estaba debajo de un maldito chorro de agua gélida.

―Castle ― ¿por qué decía el apellido de ese hijo de...? ¿Por qué su cuerpo recordaba tan vívidamente su toque en esos momentos de afiebrada agonía en los que sólo podía maldecirse por sentir esas crueles e infernales manos amoldando su piel mojada? Dios, debía de salir de esa ducha rápido antes de que sus testículos se tornaran de color azul.

― ¡Ah! ―Matt no pudo retener ese grito atrapado en la prisión de su boca seca al caer sobre la cama, había caminado con mucho cuidado aferrado a la pared hasta dejarse caer sobre lo que sintió como su cama, aunque bueno, también pudo tratarse de la alfombra y se hubiese arrojado de igual forma. Agradezcamos que no fue así y que pudo calmar sus gritos exasperados en el edredón mientras tanteaba el mismo con las yemas de sus dedos en busca de la maldita medicina.

Era un frasco de vidrio que dentro suyo guardaba una solución con sabor a distintas frutas, a Matt no le interesó saber cuál fruta predominaba más en el sabor, él simplemente se bebió un cuarto del contenido y lo dejó con cuidado bajo la cama para intentar recuperar fuerzas y con ellas levantarse a por una muda de ropa para dormir. Pasó al menos un cuarto de hora para intentarlo... Y fracasó tres veces en el intento.

― ¡Dios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ―preguntó el pelirrojo con fastidio afincándose nuevamente de la pared más cercana, sintiendo su cabeza arder y su cuerpo tiritar con alteración. Sus sentidos seguían sin regresar al cien por cien. Era una situación bastante tediosa a la que se tenía que enfrentar en esta ocasión, pero impresionantemente las consecuencias de su enfermedad no eran lo peor de todo; lo que sentía -y no sentía- no superaban al maldito memento por el que pasaba su piel al querer recordar las fuertes y toscas manos del castigador sobre ella. No solamente era su piel, su interior pedía a gritos por ese bastardo que hace tantos meses que se fue, era como si se hubiese amoldado única y exclusivamente para Frank.

Por eso no pudo volver con Claire, ni seguir intentando jugar a la "Pareja-No-Toxica" con Elektra. Ya no tenía cerebro ni paz mental para otra persona; su cuerpo rechazaba cualquier opción que no trajese un cráneo en la camisa.

―Frank... ―Matthew no encontró mejor forma para distraerse que ponerse a caminar sin rumbo por toda la extensión de su hogar, eso le logró calmar de cierta forma; mientras más caminaba mejor se sentía, no obstante, el mareo y el dolor corporal seguían latentes, la fiebre seguía ahí. El pelirrojo en verdad deseó volver a su cama cuando sus pies empezaron a doler y ensuciarse de más con el suelo pavimentado.

¿Suelo pavimentado? Según recordaba el suelo de su apartamento siempre fue de madera, hasta hace poco pensaba que era madera ¿Adónde se fue la madera de su piso...? ¿Adónde se fue su apartamento? ¿Por qué el agua de la regadera le estaba golpeando si ya no estaba en el baño? Matthew siguió avanzando, dejando de pensar, reconfortándose con el momentáneo desvanecimiento de su irritabilidad conforme más se acercaba a... A lo que fuese que se estaba acercando con cada uno de sus pasos a la par que el agua seguía cayendo a mares sobre él. Él no entendía qué era lo que se encontraba al final del camino que sus propios pies le trazaban, pero poco le importó cuando poco a poco la necesidad de clamar por Frank, sus caricias o su lívido devastador fue aclarándose... La necesidad seguía ahí, sin embargo, ya no tenía el vigor de antes.

Murdock dejó de pensar en el porqué de su trayecto y se dejó llevar por el cuidadoso andar de su enfermo cuerpo; como si una bruma tan lozana como el color verde le rodease y guiase por las oscuras y húmedas calles de la cocina del infierno.

― ¡Auch!

Golpe seco y un gran dolor en la frente. Matthew por momentos imaginó su cerebro revotando como una pelota de tenis dentro de su cráneo; como si su vida tuviese un tinte de tira cómica bastante simplista de años -según los que tienen Alzheimer- mejores. Una puerta, Matt alcanzó a darse cuenta de esto tanteando sobre la fría y astillada superficie hasta encontrarse con una perilla un tanto oxidada. Aunque la sensación de la perilla entre sus manos desapareció cuando la puerta fue abierta: El dolor, los mareos y la fiebre volvieron con la misma fuerza del principio, y con estas cosas también regresó su inhumana necesidad por ese bastardo con latidos de psicópata. Latidos que a duras penas escuchó delante de él ¡Oh no!

―Rojo. ―Matt no respondió ante ese apodo que sólo una persona en el mundo utilizaba para referirse a él, no tuvo fuerzas para hablar o siquiera acercarse al castigador que, según sabía toda la ciudad, estaba en alguna parte de Arizona acabando con una organización corrupta, pero esa voz, esa maldita voz... Oh, eso le gritaba todo lo contrario: ¡El gran castigador estaba de vuelta en la ciudad!

La respiración de Frank estaba desnivelada, jadeante a falta del aire suficiente que su nariz se negaba a aspirar como normalmente debería, él intentó acercarse a Matt alzando una mano, más sin embargo, el pelirrojo dio un paso hacia atrás; eso le dolió enormemente, como si el mismísimo aire hubiese encestado un golpe justo debajo de su estómago; a Matthew no le quedó de otra que arquearse y dejarse atrapar por las rápidas y toscas manos del ex-marine, era eso o caer de cara al suelo así que Matt no tenía palabra para negarse, aunque aquí entre nos: Él prefería ser enterrado vivo. Porque no quería sentir ese confort que el calor ajeno le brindó, se negaba a aceptar lo mucho que ameritaba el toque de ese individuo desmoralizado que tantas canas le sacó el año pasado.

―Frank...

― ¡Vaya!, ¿viniste desde Hell's Kitchen a Lenox Hill descalzo? Eso... Eso no es de maricas ¡Ja, ese no es tu estilo! ―el hombre se escuchaba cansado, con la voz forzada e igual de pesada que la suya propia. Castle también estaba soportando su propio ataque de fiebre antes de que el buen samaritano de la cocina del infierno viniese a importunarle. Matthew se soltó rápido del ex marine y se apoyó del marco de la puerta; actuando como si el tacto ajeno fuese de alguna manera lo más venenoso para él. Quizás era cierto, quizás deberían de actuar como que no se conocían de nada y separarse antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. ¿Tarde para qué?

Para recordar lo bueno que ahondaba en todo lo malo que atravesaron juntos.

― ¿Qué? ―Murdock no entendió eso, en su cabeza no entraba la idea de pasar tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia siguiendo a la nada de su nublada consciencia sin que el lapsus de tiempo le afectase en sobremanera ― ¿por qué estás aquí, Castle?

―Porque me dio la gana, ¿quién carajo te dijo mi ubicación, abogado? ―Frank lo tomó nuevamente, asegurándose de atrapar al desorientado abogado entre sus brazos por si este quería demostrar que era capaz de dar batalla aun sin sus amados súper sentidos.

―Nadie... Ni siquiera sé cómo logré llegar a este lugar sin colapsar, Frank.

―Tratándose de ti eso no me convence mucho que digamos. ―sentirlo entre sus brazos fue la mejor sensación del mundo para el atormentado castigador, medicina instantánea marca El Monaguillo para contrarrestar todos los males de esa enfermedad tan potente que le desgració su día y los sangrientos planes que tenía para hacer. Matthew deslizó sus manos por su torso hasta escalar a sus hombros, Frank tenía que admitirlo; eso se sintió mejor que cualquiera de sus fantasías con el pelirrojo durante todos los meses que pasó ausente. La realidad era más intensa que la ficción, y la erección que tenía presa en sus pantalones de pijama lo corroboraba; imposible que Matt no pudiese sentirla cuando él también tenía una erección intentando asomarse a través de la ropa humedecida por la lluvia noctambula.

― ¿Qué está pasando, Frank? ―gimió adolorido el abogado sin poder evitar restregarse contra aquel que tanto juraba y perjuraba odiar, siendo consciente de que su cuerpo y su mente se estaban desligando conforme pasaba más tiempo en los -para nada protectores- brazos del otro hombre. Las molestias de la fiebre que ambos padecían se fueron disipando muy lentamente, sin embargo, el calor arrolló sus cuerpos y se tragó el frío de un solo bocado ocasionando que un deseo casi animal les invadiera.

―Respóndete eso a ti mismo que eres tú quien ha aparecido de la nada ―jadeó el castigador empujando al abogado de tal manera contra la puerta que el estruendo no se hizo de esperar junto a un grito ahogado por parte de su contrario. Matthew quiso alejarse de Frank desesperadamente cuando las manos ajenas comenzaron a inmiscuirse dentro de su pijama... Ahí estaba la sensación fantasma que experimentó en su hogar pasando a lo real; más fuerte y brusco, muy decidido a marcarlo.

―Detente, Castle, no estás pensando con la cabeza de arriba ―gruñó Matthew al ver que él tampoco lo hacía, al ver que su fuerza para hacerle frente al castigador se esfumó más rápido que sus ganas de escapar del ex marine. Ser tocado por Frank sorprendentemente se sentía aún mejor que antes y eso le nublaba la cabeza mucho más que su fiebre.

― ¿Por qué viniste, Rojo? ―le interrogó el despiadado castigador lamiendo su cuello con crueldad a la vez que desgarraba sus pantalones y dejaba caer los restos por entre sus tobillos hasta el piso. Matthew quedó completamente expuesto ante ese bastardo al que le guardaba un profundo rencor, uno que lanzó a una esquina de su atormentada mente con tal de aferrarse a los hombros de su contrario mientras los hábiles dedos de Castle casi lo empujaban a un rudo orgasmo― ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¡Responde!

Su cuerpo parecía estar preparado.

― ¡No lo sé, maldita sea! ―Matthew no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado y patético al darse cuenta de que Frank logró hacer que se viniera en su mano. Oh, como quería hacerlo pagar por esa humillación. Frank se rió al ver su mano; esa era una sonrisa cínica y peligrosa que hizo a Matt arquearse por escalofríos. Castle se apegó aún más a él― No lo hagas, te lo advierto.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―Matthew estaba seguro de que este dialogo ya había sido repetido con anterioridad, una muy lejana, puesto que Frank hizo caso omiso a su orden y se movió contra él. Tocando con fiereza sus partes más sensibles hasta lograr adentrarse en él: eso ardió más de lo que pensó a primera instancia.

― ¡Bastardo, eso duele! ―gritó Matt golpeando a su contrario lo mejor que pudo hasta que sus brazos se acalambraron y no pudo seguir manteniéndose agarrado de Frank, teniendo que ser sostenido únicamente por él y la presencia de la puerta a sus espaldas. Castle tuvo la corta amabilidad de no seguir moviéndose hasta que dejó de luchar y pudo expandirse. ― Sal, sal, sal, salte ya. ¡Ahora!

Sin embargo, omitió esa última orden y siguió besando el cuello del pelirrojo, deslizando su lengua por la piel suave y cosquilluda a la que Matt trataba de restringirle infructuosamente el paso, el rápido acostumbramiento de su cuerpo y la forma tan desesperada en la que deseaba esas caricias le hacían muy difícil seguir adelante con su rencor por el castigador, se podría decir que eso perdía la batalla interna que se llevaba a cabo contra su anhelo.

―Suéltame, lunático. ―esa fue la última petición que su buen juicio se dio el lujo de dar antes de perderse en el abismo de la lujuria al que Matthew tantas veces le quiso echar tierra en ese día y los meses pasados que anduvo en abstinencia por voluntad propia, y no tan propia. Como muchas veces anteriores el rencor le movía, pero esta vez no tuvo la misma fuerza para seguir aferrado a ese sentimiento devastador que solo servía para protegerle de lo real: De lo que nunca dejó de sentir. El pene de Matthew volvió a la vida.

Algo malo estaba pasando, lo supo cuando su boca se secó y Frank se movió con aun más rudeza en su interior pegando de lleno en su próstata. Matt ya no pudo decir más para alejar al castigador o golpearlo para resguardar lo poco que quedaba de su descuartizada dignidad, él se aferró a ese bastardo disfrutando de la brutalidad que le era demostrada mientras incontrolables jadeos y maldiciones escapaba de su boca suave, roja y moralista, todo lo contrario a Frank que estaba demasiado ocupado jalando de su cabello, mordiendo su cuello y empujándose en su interior como para hablar. El orgasmo de Matthew vino antes que el de Frank aun cuando este no le permitió tocarse a sí mismo; le bastó con la sola fricción de su glande contra el marcado abdomen de su contrario.

―¡Frank...! ―exclamó el pelirrojo sintiendo la erección del pelinegro sacudirse dentro suyo para luego liberar su semen, la propia erección de Matt había liberado chorros blancos que llegaron hasta la mejilla y mentón de Castle y el pelirrojo no pensó en hacer otra cosa que no fuera lamer su propia corrida del rostro del castigador sabiendo perfectamente como eso excitaría de sobremanera a su contrario aun cuando este hace nada que se vino― Oh, Frank.

―Espera un poco ―le pidió el castigador en un jadeo mientras salía del interior del santo pelirrojo (sin importarle seguir siendo brusco) para cargarlo hasta su habitación –la única de hecho- y dejarlo caer sobre la cama. El lugar no estaba muy amueblado dado que Frank hace muy pocos días que se estaba instalando, muchas de sus cosas aún se encontraban en el tráiler que la agente Madani le regaló la primera vez que necesitó desaparecer. Castle se veía obligado a admitirse a sí mismo que tener al diablo de la cocina del infierno recostado en su cama era extremadamente encantador. Matthew extendió los brazos y Frank fue hacia el como si hilos lo arrastraran devuelta a aquel que fue el epicentro de todos sus pensamientos cuando se fue. Algo malo estaba pasando, algo que desenterraba todos esos deseos reprimidos y lo obligaban a revivirlos todos de una sola vez conforme avanzaba hacia Matt paso a paso, como si estuviese adentrándose al mar.

Quería encadenarlo, quería fornicarlo al él utilizar su "pijama" para combatir el crimen, anhelaba los labios de él apretando su pene al compás de esos tiernos vaivenes que le caracterizaban, deseaba manchar la imagen de monaguillo que tenía de él muchas veces más y necesitaba encarecidamente retenerlo ahí en esa pequeña habitación hasta que perdieran la consciencia junto a todo recuerdo de esa noche. Había muchas cosas que Frank pensó hacerle a Matthew mientras se acercaba a él, sin embargo, cuando se colocó entre sus piernas, se dio cuenta de que su miembro había vuelto a la vida y observó los ojos perdidos del pelirrojo sólo pudo hacer una cosa, una única maldita cosa: Besarlo.

Besarlo como si eso fuese lo único que se permitiría hacerle a ese fiel tan pecaminoso que lo volvía aún más loco de lo que ya estaba, como si tuviese miedo de que al asomarse el alba el pelirrojo fuese a desvanecerse como ceniza entre sus brazos. Por eso lo besaba y creaba una escalera de besos y chupetones que descendía por todo el cuerpo de Murdock hasta su virilidad, porque quería todo de él, lo ansiaba y lo necesitaba. Necesitaba todo lo que pudiese tomar de Rojo antes de que fuese él mismo quien se desvaneciera con la llegada de la mañana.

Matthew se permitió disfrutar de todo lo que Castle le compartió en esas extrañas horas donde nada importaba más que ellos dos y lo que se decían mediante todas y cada una de sus caricias, un lapso de tiempo en que una bruma verde les rodeó como su propia nube de lujuria... Su propia burbuja impenetrable en la que la fiebre disminuía con cada orgasmo y la pérdida de fuerzas se sentía indolora, como un maleficio que los hizo desmayar tras terminar con una de las muchas rondas que obviamente no les interesó contar.

Matt no fue capaz de saber cuándo se durmieron finalmente, pero si fue capaz de levantarse primero y también fue capaz de odiarse por sentirse tan bien al descansar y, después de eso, maldecirse por sentir tanto confort. Frank dormía plácidamente al lado suyo con un brazo sobre el estómago de Matt, manteniéndolos unidos, al pelirrojo se le hizo muy difícil quitárselo de encima, aunque se sintió más sofocado cuando se levantó y el dolor en sus caderas lo obligó a encorvarse y tomar un momento para recuperar aire y estabilidad. Era doloroso, se sentía incorrecto, no obstante, Matt no se resignó a hacer lo que su corazón le suplicaba hacer y obedeció a su buen juicio por primera vez en mucho tiempo; Matthew se levantó con todo el peso de su alma y se arrastró al armario, abriéndolo para no encontrarse con nada más que una bolsa de camuflaje militar que en su interior traía un par de camisas y pantalones de repetido estilo: El estilo de Frank.

Matthew se vistió rápidamente a la par que se concentraba en los calmados latidos del corazón de Castle. El psicópata que le dejó a su suerte cuando más lo necesitó a su lado, ese hecho bastó para que una pequeña ola de calor regresara a su cráneo, eso le recordó al pelirrojo que debía de irse cuanto antes a su hogar por si la fiebre de ayer regresaba más poderosa que antes y que Frank le hiciera olvidarse de ella. Por lo que se fue como vino, descalzo y desorientado, sin darle la más mínima importancia al huir con una camisa que portaba el logo de The Punisher al frente.

Cuando Matthew llegó a su hogar apenas pudo pasar por el umbral de su puerta, ya que cayó estrepitosamente en el interior para luego empujar torpemente la puerta (que yació abierta desde que se fue) con uno de sus adoloridos pies. Se sentía extremadamente mal y caliente con el dolor agudo de sus caderas martilleándolo, quedando en el suelo en posición fetal sin prestarle atención a nada más que el infierno que atravesaba y el desasosiego que le invadía al caer en cuenta de que no podría salir de ahí por cuenta propia.

La fiebre inutilizaba sus sentidos.

― ¡Matt! ―esa era una mujer, lo juraba, pero no lograba entender cuál de todas las mujeres que conoció en su vida era la que le gritaba mientras le acunaba en unos brazos fríos que intentaban brindarle calor con desespero; calor era lo menos que necesitaba, por lo que el frío ajeno lo agradecía. ― ¡Por Dios, estás ardiendo!

― ¡¿Señor Murdock?! ―otra mujer se acercó a él y palpó la temperatura de su frente con una mano suave y cremosa, además de joven y dulce, Matt intentó hacerse una idea de quien podría tratarse pese a que no estaba muy seguro. ¿Qué hacían esas mujeres ahí de todos modos? Matthew no merecía el amor de ninguna mujer, él necesitaba un castigo, necesitaba que su corazón fuera pisoteado y escupido innumerables veces por quien nunca podría obtener. ― ¡Oh, cielos, el señor Storm tendría envidia de su calor!

Eso hizo sonreír al pelirrojo con dificultad, reconocería esas bromas disparatadas e innecesarias en los momentos menos oportunos donde y cuando fuere.

―Kamala, deberías estar en la primaria.

―Vamos, señor Murdock ¡¿Aun cuando está medio muerto me trata como a una bebé?! ―cuestionó la chica universitaria ayudando a la otra mujer que les acompañaba para arrastrarlo hasta su habitación y recostarlas sobre el colchón sin sabanas, retiradas según las suplicas del afiebrado hombre. ― ¿Cómo se puso así?, ni Peter es tan descuidado con su salud, ¡y es un puerco-araña! Se lo digo yo que soy su compañera de cuarto.

Matt volvió a reír, pero no respondió, Kamala tampoco le preguntó por qué estaba utilizando una camisa tan peculiar y solo se resignó a girarse con las mejillas enrojecidas cuando Matthew se la quitó y la lanzó a una esquina. Él siguió sin percibir quien era la mujer de brazos fríos.

―Matthew, que estúpida fui. No debí hacerte caso ¡Debí quedarme contigo!

― ¿Karen? ―intentó probar el invidente fracasando estrepitosamente.

―Maya López, idiota. ―Echo, su buena amiga, la que nunca se equivocaba respecto él; porque él si era un idiota. Esa que había vuelto de la muerte con sus oídos restaurados... Qué bueno que ella sí podía tener un nuevo comienzo y redimirse.

―Perdón.

―No importa, ¿tomaste la medicina? Karen insistió en que me quedara hasta ver que te la tragaras, pero tenía algo muy importante que hacer así que no me queda nada más que confiar en tu palabra Murdock.

Mentirosa, eso no fue lo que me dijiste anoche, Matt sonrió y ahogó esas palabras en su tráquea.

―Sí, el frasco está debajo de la cama por si quieres comprobar ―Maya si comprobó, Kamala recién fue que se dio la vuelta nuevamente para encarar la escena.

―No puedes moverte de tu habitación, ¿comprendes? Llamaré a Foggy para que te libere del trabajo hasta que te recuperes, la hermana Maggie vendrá corriendo con solo una llamada ¿estás de acuerdo con que la llame? ―Matt negó intentando levantarse otra vez de la cama, pero Kamala estiró una mano hasta la cabeza del justiciero y lo presionó contra la superficie cómoda hasta que el pelirrojo se quejó adolorido, entonces ella retrajo su mano liberando un sonido parecido al de una cinta métrica cuando es estirada para luego ser soltada repentinamente.

―Lo siento, señor Murdock.

Matthew no podía molestarse con ella, solo era una ingenua joven preocupándose por un ciego abogado con mucha debilidad por el alcohol y pelear con los chicos malos tanto dentro como fuera del juicio. ¿Quién podría culparla de quererlo como al padre que la abandonó? Maya les dejó para marcarle a Foggy.

―Descuida, las mujeres tienden a tratarme peor. ―ahora fue el turno de Kamala para reír junto al exhausto invidente, pero Matt en ningún momento dejó de sentir el fuego de la fiebre y el memento de lo que aconteció la noche pasada con Frank Castle quemando sus sesos hasta desbaratarlos y dejarlo muy débil e inservible para ser el diablo de Hell's Kitchen. ― ¿No deberías estar preparándote para un examen o algo así? He oído que la fiebre se les contagia más fácil a los niños.

Kamala Khan caminó hasta la cama y tomó asiento al lado de él, a Matt le hubiese gustado ver para apreciar la mirada de reproche y molestia que la universitaria le mostraba. Lastima.

―Me quedaré a cuidarle hasta que la señorita Page esté disponible para hacer un cambio ―dictaminó la castaña más que decidida con sus ojos vagando por la habitación hasta detenerse en la esquina donde fue lanzada la camisa del castigador, las comisuras de sus labios temblaron, pero esto no pudo ser notado por Matt; él estaba demasiado concentrado en su dolor de cabeza.

―Enserio no es necesario, solo estoy un poco afiebrado.

Kamala abultó su labio inferior haciendo un mohín.

―Convaleciente o agonizante me quedaré a su lado, señor Murdock.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque usted es mi amigo y quiero verlo sano y feliz como tanto sé que se lo merece.

Matthew quedó mudo.


	2. "El borde de la locura es tan delgado como el hilo de la cordura"

Kamala se quedó a su lado como lo prometió, le cuidó y se aseguró de que no escapara por ninguna ventana del departamento (cosa difícil tras todos los intentos fallidos por parte de Matt). La chica se quedó a su lado hasta que vinieron por ella, Karen ya llevaba media hora en la cocina preparando la cena cuando eso ocurrió, la rubia se encargaría de ocupar el lugar de la universitaria hasta que Foggy se presentara por la mañana y así hasta que Maya llegara por la noche: Ese era el horario que eligieron para mantenerlo vigilado.

Mathew jamás se sintió tan querido y mimado, el sentimiento era muy raro e incómodo, pero no se quejaba porque también era lindo de alguna forma que no quería entender. El pelirrojo se tambaleó hasta una ventana -esta vez sin intentar lanzarse- para "ver" lo que allá afuera se encontraba, sin embargo, era muy difícil ahora que estaba como estaba, y aun así percibió que la universitaria de origen musulmán se detenía enfrente de una moto cuyo dueño no reconoció de nada: Era muy extraño. Kamala se mostró molesta con esa persona aunque Matt no pudo escucharles de buena manera, débilmente recibía sus palpitaciones. La persona sobre la moto estaba tranquila, al contrario de Kamala quien estaba cada vez más iracunda, Matthew quiso bajar y apreciar de mejor manera el enfrentamiento, sin embargo sintió como la bruma del día anterior le golpeaba como una reprimenda divina por estar espiando a quienes no debía: Era el regreso de la niebla verde que lo arrastró hacia el castigador. Matthew rezó porque eso no significara que se repitieran los sucesos del día anterior.

― ¿Matt? Más te vale no escabullirte nuevamente, sabes que tengo el número de Cage en marcado rápido ―le advirtió su amiga Karen Page acercándose hasta su lado en la ventana, su rubia amiga sonrió enternecida al interpretar a su manera lo que el justiciero hacia ―Ay, ¿Quién diría que te preocupas por Kamala? Te ves como todo un padre sobreprotector, pero descuida, esa chica es una compañera que comparte clases con ella. Admito que es un tanto rara, quizás demasiado para mí criterio, ¿pero quién soy yo para criticar las amistades de los demás cuando los tengo a ustedes?

Matthew hizo una mueca y se alejó de la ventana para dejarse caer sobre su cama –aun sin sabanas- para luego liberar un aullido de dolor. Se le olvidó por dos benditos segundos la profunda sensibilidad que su cuerpo atravesaba. Karen permaneció cerca de la ventana abierta observando a la perfección como la inhumana morena regañaba por lo bajo a la rubia de profundos ojos verdes que vino a recogerle. De seguro estaban hablando de un trabajo de la universidad, nada que fuese de su incumbencia. Kamala no tardó más en irse con la rubia.

El pelirrojo abogado en toda su agonía percibió a duras penas un débil silbido, uno que identificó demasiado tarde como para actuar cuando el cuerpo de Karen cayó sobre el piso con un fuerte estruendo que no pudo ignorar; un dardo tranquilizante estaba dentro de su brazo.

― ¡Karen! ―exclamó Matthew saltando de su cama con sus pocas fuerzas reunidas gracias a la adrenalina del momento para dirigirse hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, él sintió su pulso y revisó su cabeza en busca de un posible golpe. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba ella bien la dejó en la bañera de su baño personal y la encerró ahí antes de buscar el baúl que tenía escondido en el fondo de su armario para tomar sus bastones.

La puerta principal del apartamento se abrió con un estruendo y se cerró con otro, olor a pólvora y sangre invadieron la estancia aun cuando el intruso no estaba en capacidad de matar ni a una mosca, Frank le había visitado, no obstante, no era una visita pacífica y de buenas intenciones: Con Frank nunca habían buenas intenciones, solo malos actos que eran justificados por un fin.

―Frank ―le llamó Murdock con un tono de advertencia, algo raro pasaba con el castigador, él jamás le dispararía a Karen ni aunque fuese con un dardo para tranquilizar hormigas― No debes estar aquí, estas muy lejos de Lenox Hill.

―Igual que tu ayer, Rojo―la respuesta del castigador fue clara y concisa dicha con gravedad, cansancio y un tinte de excitación. Lo mismo que experimentaron ayer. Las caderas del pelirrojo palpitaron al escuchar ese maldito apodo una vez más. Matt se preguntó si existiría alguna vez en algún universo en el que aquel apodo llegara a agradarle, casi se ríe por la respuesta que se dio a sí mismo: No― Igual que tú.

―Si has venido por tu ropa déjame lavarla, te la enviaré por correo mañana― el castigador se rió, esa corta risa burlona que se volvía enervante a los ojos de cualquiera. Esa que a veces era bufada con mofa y en otras era escupida con dolor.

―Quédatela, no la necesito.

―Entonces puedes irte, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

―Si tengo―Matt negó apretando los bastones rojizos que siempre lo acompañaban al patrullar, retrocediendo un paso al Frank avanzar uno. Debería estar reposando no en una situación como esta que se presentaba, ¡pero que problemático!

―No, no tienes y debes irte de inmediato―le respondió cortante el pelirrojo sin soltar sus bastones y sin evitar tensarse cuando Frank si soltó sus armas y las dejó caer en el suelo. Matt sentía como único alivio la madera bajo sus pies, eso le decía que seguía en su hogar en Hell's Kitchen y no en cualquier otro lugar de la ciudad ―Sé que estás consciente de que esta no es una situación normal.

Matt trató de hacerse entender ante el castigador, pero no era una labor fácil cuando ni el mismo comprendía lo que pasaba. Jamás tuvo una oleada de excitación cuando se enfrentaba a una fiebre, tampoco tuvo nunca una fiebre tan fuerte como la que se encontraban experimentando. Frank intentó acercársele de nuevo, pero Matt le lanzó un bastón a la cabeza.

Frank no lo esquivó solo gruñó por el golpe antes de volver a caminar hacia él, entonces Matt lanzó el bastón que le quedaba obteniendo el mismo resultado para su desgracia. Cuando estuvo frente a frente con el castigador se sintió desmayar por lo bien que se sintió cuando tomó sus manos entre de él.

―Me siento enfermo, Rojo, cúrame ―ronroneó Castle llevando al pelirrojo al borde de la locura, el borde que él cruzó hace mucho tiempo.

―Yo también me siento enfermo ―admitió el pelirrojo intentando alejarse de ese alivio mutuo que conseguían al tocarse, lo sentía incorrecto y peligroso; completamente inmoral ―Estamos enfermos y debemos guardar reposo, no hacer este tipo de cosas.

― ¿Hacer qué? ―otra vez esa pregunta trampa de la cual Frank se aprovechaba para envolverle entre sus brazos y brindarle un poco de ese calor asfixiante que envés de molestarlos los ayudaba a aliviar el dolor y la tensión en sus cuerpos de una manera sorprendente. El castigador metió una mano dentro del pijama del pelirrojo besándolo con toda la necesidad y deseo que experimentaba, pero Matt se negó a abrir su boca cuando Castle quiso profundizar el beso.

―Frank, no puedes hacer esto, no puedes hacerme esto―habló entrecortadamente el ciego Murdock como si no estuviese aferrándose a la espalda del susodicho, al abrazo que compartían. Tenía que admitir que se sentía arrolladoramente bien, pero aun así no lo quería; no quería que fuese así el por qué Frank le buscase. Quería ser necesitado por otra cosa más allá del placer carnal, sin embargo entendía que esa batalla con Frank Castle la había perdido antes de siquiera empezarla. Por eso no se molestó en buscarlo cuando desapareció, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que hubiese pasado si tan solo hubiese ido tras el castigador como quiso hacerlo. Matt nunca obtendría una respuesta para esa pregunta.

―Ni se te ocurra responderme con una pregunta, Castle ―Matt tembló al sentir la risa del recién mencionado sobre sus labios. Atrapado, muy predecible.

―Te necesito.

―Yo también, Frank, más que esto―repuso Matthew alejándose del toque del castigador infructuosamente porque Frank volvió a abrazarle sin importar que él ya no se aferraba a su espalda ―y tú no estás dispuesto a darme eso, por eso necesito que te vayas. Ambos lo necesitamos.

Castle frunció el ceño en confusión, mirando de mejor manera los rasgos de Matthew bajo la luz fosforescente de la publicidad al otro lado de la calle, eso aumentó considerablemente la erección atrapada dentro de sus pantalones militares, no obstante, su cerebro no estaba lo suficientemente quemado por la fiebre como para no entender las palabras del monaguillo.

―Yo te quiero, Rojo, pero no de la misma forma que tú me quieres a mí.

Un enojo cegador y exuberante creció en el pecho de Matthew y ahogó su garganta con un nudo que le costó tragarse. Humillante era poco para descubrir lo que afloraba en su interior, sentía su sangre hervir violentamente dentro de sus venas.

―Tú ya no sabes lo que es querer, Castle, tú solo deseas mi cuerpo ―los ojos del pelirrojo escocieron por inminentes lágrimas, lo bueno es que logró retenerlas de forma casi profesional ― ¡Y yo soy el idiota que te ama y sigue esperando a que regreses!, pero tú nunca has estado aquí... ¿cómo puede volver tu corazón a un lugar donde nunca ha estado?

Frank intentó sobar la espalda de Matthew en un vano intento de consuelo puesto a que el iracundo creyente le empujó sin importarle que tanto Castle como él mismo terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre sus traseros, Matt terminó impulsando su cuerpo con sus talones hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared cuando el castigador extendió una mano hacia él. El dolor de cabeza en ambos se intensificó tanto que la vista de Castle se nubló por eternos segundos y Matt quedó sordo al tener metido un sofocante pitido en sus oídos; el grito conjunto de ambos justicieros no se hizo esperar. Entonces Frank se arrastró hacia el cuerpo tembloroso del pelirrojo y lo besó con una fuerza que únicamente pendía del tirón de adrenalina que la situación le inyectaba.

Matt lo mordió en respuesta para alejarlo, pero Frank no desistió, sino que intensificó el beso y le sacó los pantalones a jalones que casi rompían la tela suave de algodón, Matthew ahogó un gemido alto en los ensangrentados labios ajenos cuando su longitud fue envuelta por la caliente mano de ese psicópata imbécil y un vaivén lento y cruel le hizo olvidar el ruido que poco a poco desaparecía de sus oídos. El tacto de Frank sobre él era la cura que no quería recibir. Matt no escuchó cuando el cierre en los pantalones del castigador bajó para que ambas erecciones se unieran bajo la dirección de la mano de Castle, pero sintió el maldito cielo cuando inconscientemente cruzó las piernas alrededor de la espalda baja del anti-héroe y su contrario le embistió salvajemente contra la pared.

―Frank... Frank, Frank. ―repetía Matt sin poder decir otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de aquel a quien tanto odiaba y tanto amaba a la vez, como si aquel fuese un mantra que apagaría el incandescente fuego que se extendía por todo su ser. El castigador finalmente dio por culminado el beso cuando sintió demasiado vital la importancia del oxígeno haciendo a Matt querer quejarse aun cuando estaba al tanto de que lo único que saldría de su boca sería el nombre de Castle o una secuencia incomprensible de jadeos exhaustos, pero nada más que un gruñido fue lo único que pudo darle a Frank al ser golpeado por la rápida llegada del orgasmo que compartió con el anti-héroe, el pelirrojo ciego se estremeció con ello curvando tanto su espalda como sus dedos mientras rasguñaba los hombros de su contrario antes de perder toda resistencia en su interior y dejarse caer contra el pecho del castigador.

Ahora sí que estaba a total merced de Frank Castle.

―Es impresionante lo que ocasionas en mí, Rojo, casi olvido lo bien que se sentía tenerte de esta manera ―le dijo Frank sosteniendo fijamente su barbilla para apreciar sus muertos ojos azules y sus gruesas pestañas que eran decoradas por sus lindas cejas rojizas, Matt fue besado nuevamente para probar la sangre ajena en su paladar una última vez antes de que el cansancio total cerrara sus parpados y el sueño le abrazara al igual que el sanguinario Castigador lo hacía. Otra vez, había pasado mucho desde que durmió tan bien.

―Buenas noches, Sunshine.

(🔥)

―Enserio lamento haberme dormido, no recuerdo cuando lo hice, el trabajo en la editorial me ha estado matando ―trataba de excusarse Karen a Foggy mientras calentaba la sopa que Matt no había consumido como cena para que sirviese como su desayuno. Sí o sí debía comer algo, Murdock trataba de hacer encajar las piezas del rompecabezas que se formó en su cabeza con los posibles acontecimientos que ocurrieron después de que se desmayó, él empezó a enumerarlos conforme los recordaba: Primero, Karen despertó en el sofá y él en su cama con el pijama donde debía estar. Segundo, la ropa de Castle ya no estaba en la esquina. Tercero, Karen no parecía recordar nada de nada. Cuarto, Matt se sentía mejor que ayer. Mucho mejor, lo suficiente como para caminar a la cocina sin apoyarse al completo de las paredes.

― ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese dormido antes que tú?

―Lo sé, lo sé, otro fugitivo para las listas de Nueva York ¡No me lo recuerdes!

― ¡Claro que lo hago! Estamos hablando del hombre ciego más condenadamente problemático del país no de un abogado ciego promedio.

Para Matt fue divertido que sus dos amigos se encontraran tan sumidos en su discusión que omitieron por completo su presencia, obviamente que lo hicieron, estaban de espaldas a la vista de la sala muy pendientes de la sopa para Matt y el café para ellos.

―Buenos días, chicos.

―Buenos días... ―dijo Foggy sin tomarle importancia a quien se lo dijo hasta se dio cuenta -como Karen- que nadie más que Matt estaba acompañándoles― ¡Oh, Matty! ¿Te sientes mejor, amigo?

―Sorprendentemente, ¿qué tal la vida de papá, ya descubriste cómo cambiar pañales sin que Nelson Jr. te orine encima?

―Ja, ja, muy gracioso. ―le respondió sarcástico su gran amigo ayudándole a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar para luego colocarle una gruesa manta sobre el regazo.

―No sería un Murdock sin mi encantador sentido del humor.

―Lo sé, por eso Marci aceptó que fueras el padrino ―rió Foggy acomodándose a su lado para esperar a que Karen terminara y se les uniera.

―Será lindo enseñarle artes marciales.

― ¡Oh, no señor!, no quiero una repetición de esa película que yo me sé y sé que tú sabes que yo sé que tú te la sabes del derecho y del revés, mi hijo será un pacifista en toda regla ―Matt no pudo evitar reírse por las elocuencias de Foggy, sintiendo un profundo alivio de que su malestar hubiese menguado y que Frank no hubiese llevado a cabo una locura mientras estaba completamente inconsciente. La verdad era que no le sorprendería si Frank le secuestraba y se despertaba encadenado a una chimenea.

―De acuerdo, entonces le contaré con lujo y detalle "Los mil y un accidentes de Foggy Nelson en la oficina"

― ¡Oigan! ¿Acaso están hablando de la vez que Foggy casi es ahorcado por la impresora? ―preguntó Karen saliendo de la cocina con un plato de sopa y dos tazas de café con leche, Matt estalló en carcajadas al recordar como la corbata de su amigo fue absorbida por esa máquina mientras insertaba nuevas hojas blancas. Un recuerdo memorable digno de contárselo a la siguiente generación.

―Ja, ja, que maduro de su parte, chicos.

― ¡Te pusiste tan rojo que parecías tomate! ―prosiguió Karen sin importarle las palabras de Foggy para luego escuchar una imitación del mismo por parte del afiebrado Matthew.

―"¡Ayuda, las maquinas se han vuelto contra nosotros, SABÍA QUE ESTO PASARÍA!"

Entonces los tres rieron y las horas parecieron volar con la conversación, Matt no pudo estar más agradecido por esa distracción que lo alejaba de tener que pensar en FrankCastle y todo el peso en problemas que ese nombre arrastraba consigo. Mañana lo enfrentaría, pero no ahora que la felicidad también le era contagiada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Mi bebé sólo quiere ser feliz y Frank no sabe lo que quiere :3 No creí que sería capaz de actualizar tan rápido, wow me siento orgullosa de mi misma <3 Felicidades a Foggy por ser papá en este AU


	3. "Regresar a un lugar que ya no quiere estar en espera"

(🔥)

―Jódeme.

―Para eso está tu esposa.

―Corrección: Jódete. ―que lindas y agradables eran las pequeñas juntas que estos dos aliados tenían en la madriguera del más viejo, donde Frank sabía que nadie entraría simplemente porque Microchip era algo con lo que no querías combatir a menos de que quisieras que cualquier pecado que hayas cometido te deje bajo la mira del gigantesco ojo público listo para ser devorado por millones de sus buitres. Frank se rió de David mientras que este, enfurruñado y sin tener buena tolerancia a las bromas que giraban alrededor de su familia, le daba un gran trago a su té.

―Ya, enserio, necesito tu ayuda con esta mierda―Frank pasó toda la mañana junto a David intentando pensar en la mejor manera de contarle esa situación tan vergonzosa sin verse a la vez aún más demente de lo posible ante los ojos de su mejor aliado actual.

― ¿Té? ―le ofreció el hombre diestro y siniestro en el arte de ser una rata de computadora sabiendo muy bien que al extender su tasa humeante hacia Frank este mínimo le daría un manotazo que la lanzaría lejos, pero no lo hizo, él simple y llanamente tomó la tasa y la volteó a un lado, los zapatos de ambos se encharcaron― ¿Sabes?, creo que lo que te falta es un compañero de cama.

―No empieces.

―Pero ¡Oh no, qué contrariedad!, nadie en su sano juicio se dejaría montar por ti. ―prosiguió David levantándose de su cómoda silla para caminar un poco hacia la mesa más cercana para tomar un paquete de galletas de chocolate sin crema. Frank le observó con tranquilidad, sabiendo que sexo era lo que menos necesitaba. Su problema era más grande que la frustración sexual, cosa que ni siquiera tenía de cupo después de las dos últimas noches con Matt.

―Se nota que tú eres un gran partido ―silbó Castle con cruel sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos a la par que se recargaba aún más de su silla justo al lado de la de David, quien siguió con la conversación mientras tecleaba algunos códigos en su fiel computador de cuatro monitores.

― ¿Qué te puedo decir? Yo antes era la versión sexy de...

― ¿Jennifer Aniston?

―Ja, ja, ja, que tipo tan agradable eres, Castle.

― ¿Qué te puedo decir? ―repitió el castigador robándole una galleta a Microchip sin importarle recibir un gruñido que era trastornado por una extraña risa.

―Me pregunto qué es eso que te molesta tanto, pensando en un sujeto de tu tipo no logro imaginarme algo que te pueda llegar a irritar que no requiera de meterle un tiro.

―El problema soy yo, David, ya te lo dije.

―Entonces sí se puede resolver con un tiro. ―Frank le dio una mirada a David con una ceja alzada y la otra hundida con frialdad― De acuerdo, ya paro, ¿qué es eso de que tú eres el problema? Es obvio que eres un problema para los demás, ¿pero para ti mismo? Eso es raro, y más si es por una simple fiebre. Tómate algo y ya está.

―Eres pésimo para aconsejar, ¿enserio crees que no intenté eso ya?

― ¿Qué se yo? Contigo nunca se sabe y eres consciente de eso. ―Frank se pasó las manos por el cabello resoplando con fastidio, sería muy difícil hacerle entender a David sobre su dramática situación cuando él ni siquiera comprendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando a él y a Matt.

―Tengo fiebre, y no es solo eso, no tengo ni idea de por qué pero esta maldita fiebre me termina llevando a hacer cosas demasiado locas e impensables, algo que no haría si estuviera cuerdo

― ¿Lo dice el genocida que encabezó la lista negra de SHIELD por un buen rato? De acuerdo, mira, tú definitivamente no eres el tipo más cuerdo de este planeta ¡Vaya!, ni siquiera de esta habitación, pero vamos ¿la fiebre te obliga a hacer cosas que no harías estando bien? Simplemente estás sufriendo de delirios. ―David sonrió mientras hablaba, dejando de lado el teclear su teclado para agarrar una nueva galleta y mirar directamente al castigador. ―Voy a repetir mi consejo: Tómate algo y ya está.

―Es que tú no lo entiendes, no funciona nada de lo que me tomo. La fiebre se vuelva peor cuando cae la noche y no logró controlar mis acciones ¡Yo no debería ni de estar aquí en Nueva York!, antes de que todo esto sucediera yo estaba trabajando en Boston y cuando vengo a ver ¡Puff!, estoy condiciendo con destino a este lugar.

―Wow, eso sí que es interesante, ¿me puedes decir por qué lo hiciste?

―No lo sé y no quiero hacerlo ―si lo haces, solo que te niegas. Frank silenció a su casi extinta consciencia, pero la muy maldita le invadió la cabeza con la imagen que Matt tenía la noche de ayer; su provocativa expresión. ―Solo quiero recuperarme cuanto antes e irme.

―Pues como yo lo veo necesitas encontrar la raíz del problema, qué es lo que te obliga a volver a este agujero sin que tú lo consientas ―David volvió a teclear― Aunque de seguro estás maldito.

―El hechicero de pacotilla no es tan osado como para lanzarme una maldición.

―Lo dejaré como mi mejor teoría porque no tengo ni idea de lo que te pasa, ¿qué tal si te quedas a dormir y grabamos lo que haces con uno de mis drones? ―la imagen de Matt se imprimió en los parpados de Frank, la expresión pre y pos-orgásmica que solo podía mostrarle a él. Algo dentro de él gritaba que jamás permitiría que otra persona apreciase lo que él. Sus puños apretaron sobre los brazos de la silla hasta que sus nudillos palidecieron.

―No, paso con eso.

―Bien, entonces ve y descansa un rato, quizás todo esto es a causa de tu grave falta de sueño ―le recomendó David con un ademan para luego concentrarse plenamente en lo que hacía en su computador. Frank no estuvo muy seguro de querer hacerlo, pero tampoco es como si tuviese otra alternativa, así que se fue a una de las muchas habitaciones dentro de la madriguera de Microchip y trató de descansar.

La expresión de Matthew le acompañó aun en sus sueños, persiguiéndole, llamándole, intentando traerlo devuelta a... A él, al receptor de todas sus fantasías y deseos desde que se conocieron, y Frank se odió por eso, porque luchaba por alejarse infructuosamente; había huido y terminó volviendo. Maldita fiebre.

(🔥)

―No entiendo esto, ya debería haber cedido ―habló Maya al teléfono con un tinte de voz bastante acentuado por la preocupación gracias al estado de salud de Matt, eso lo conmovió e hizo sentir peor que su fiebre por generar tal sentimiento en sus amigos.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes ―intentó decirle Matt sintiendo como las palabras chocaban entre si dentro de su boca y salían fuera de ésta completamente atrofiadas. Una conocida necesidad era la única cosa que traspasaba la barrera de su testadura fiebre que empeoraba con la llegada de la noche.

―Dios, ya está delirando, ¿no tienen algún antídoto raro en esa secta tuya? ―preguntó la mujer empezando a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación con el teléfono tan pegado a la oreja que Matthew pensó por un momento que esa era su oreja y que el aparato de adición que ella utilizaba estaba dentro, muy adentro, del canal auditivo. Casi llegando al cerebro.

"¡No somos una secta!", pensó escuchar Matt de inmediato sin tener la certeza de que eso fuese así, el pelirrojo intentó hablar nuevamente con la esperanza de que Maya entendiese lo que decía; él deseaba decirle que se calmara y le dejara solo, que él podría combatir solo contra el mal que lo aquejaba, pero, otra vez, no tuvo el efecto deseado.

― ¿Frank?

"¡¿Frank?!"

Maya se detuvo al acto y tomó asiento al lado suyo en la cama para palpar su ardiente frente, ella se vería muy molesta si en primer lugar pudiese apreciar su rostro acribillándole con una mueca de reprimenda igual a las que Karen solía darle, pero Karen ya no estaba, ni Foggy, ni Kamala. Ellos ya habían acabado de cuidarle y alguno de sus amigos defensores vendría en la mañana, así que su presencia no sería requerida, mientras tanto solo serían Matt y Maya.

― ¿Por qué dices su nombre, Matt? ―le preguntó ella con una seriedad funesta que hizo estremecer fuertemente así abogado, él entendía perfectamente que ni Maya, ni casi ninguno de sus amigos querían cerca suyo al maldito que ocasionó que él tuviese la peor caída de toda su vida (solo superada por la muerte de su padre), quizás la única persona que lo quería cerca era Karen, pero ni siquiera ella dudaría en pegarle un tiro a Frank si lo volvía a ver. ― ¿Estas tan enfermo?

Maya le soltó despacio al recibir nuevamente el nombre del castigador como respuesta y salió de la habitación un momento para terminar de hablar con quien esperaba fuera Danny y no Jessica. Sus plegarias estaban fijas en ello, él se levantó finalmente de la cama y trataba de ordenar las ideas en el horno que al parecer era su cabeza, sin embargo su cuerpo parecía ya no querer ser suyo y solo buscaba salir de la habitación al mismo tiempo en que de su boca salía el nombre del castigador al que tanto debería odiar como si de alguna forma él fuera la única persona capaz de ayudarlo. ¿Por qué estar con Frank calmaba su mente y le hacía olvidar todo el dolor acumulado por su cuerpo? Cada salida de su habitación estaba carrada, la única manera era por las ventanas y para ello tenía que romper los vidrios primero. Matthew recargó s frente contra una de las ventanas e intentó activar su eco-localización para por lo menos tener una vaga idea de cuan cerca estaría Frank de él, aunque el castigador no mostró pista de estar ahí o mínimamente cerca, ni nadie en realidad, sus poderes eran dañados por la fiebre, no obstante algo ahuecaba el pecho de Matt y lo hacía doblar del dolor: Algo dentro de él le gritaba que Frank no podría venir por él esa noche... Eso lo destruyó, le hizo olvidarse de todo. De todo lo que Frank le hizo y todo lo que podría hacerle si desidia volver a sus brazos, le hizo olvidar a Maya y a la persona del otro lado de la línea para romper la ventana, ese sentimiento devastador lo obligó a escabullirse por las escaleras externas hasta llegar a la calle. Le obligó a olvidar todo progreso adquirido en los últimos meses lejos de la presencia de Castle.

― ¡Matt, ¿pero qué coño es lo que haces?! ―Preguntó Maya corriendo a alcanzarle sin esperarse que Matt la tomara de un brazo y la lanzara lejos apenas la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y aun así eso no la hizo desistir, son que se levantó aún más fuerte y decidida a detener a su amigo sin importarle el utilizar sus tan horribles métodos con tal de ayudarlo a superar esa maldita fiebre que lo hacía delirar hasta tal punto que el nombre de Frank Castle volvió a pasarse por sus labios.

Matthew y Maya volvieron a pelear como en los viejos tiempos, como al principio, pero con ligeras -aunque poderosas- diferencias. Porque ellos ya no eran enamorados que se veían obligados a ser enemigos, ello ahora eran personas de corazón roto que desearon cerrar heridas y ser amigos. O eso fue lo que pensó Maya antes de que Matt gritara desesperado el nombre de Frank mientras daba rienda suelta a su ferocidad y la atacaba despiadadamente.

Maya no pudo reconocer el rostro que el pelirrojo le mostró esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notita: Ya tengo a Echo, Microchip y Ms Marvel <3\. Frank es imbécil y se hace el difícil, pero así se le quiere. Gracias por leer.


	4. "Las barreras que nos protegen son las primeras que tumbamos"

(🔥)

El desespero corría por sus venas y la maldita puerta no quería ceder, Frank sentía que estaba justo detrás de esa puerta, pero el cabrón metal no quería ceder y la fiebre no paraba de atormentarlo. Solo necesitaba salir de la maldita habitación y estaba convencido de que David había hecho algo para que se jodiera ahí dentro hasta que la mañana tocara a la puerta, sin embargo Frank no quería esperar hasta que al sol le diese la perra gana de aparecer. Él necesitaba salir y lo necesitaba inmediatamente.

― ¡Mathew! ―el nombre del devoto abogado salía de su boca de una forma completamente anormal, no obstante a Frank no le importaba un carajo lo que saliera de su boca siempre y cuando saliera de esa condenada habitación y... ¿Y? Frank se detuvo por muy poco, lo que su cuerpo le permitió antes de obligarle a moler sus nudillos nuevamente contra la puerta.

Frank Castle necesitaba desesperadamente a Matthew, tanto que lo sentía como si jamás hubiese necesitado algo antes y esta fuese la primera vez, quizás era por culpa de la atronadora fiebre que lo enloquecía cada vez más, sin embargo, no sentía a esa fiebre como un agente externo e irreconocible; como una excusa.

¿Excusa para qué?, no lo entendía.

Frank intentó pedirle a David que abriese la maldita puerta de una vez antes de que considerara meterle una bala en cada ojo, pero de su boca no salió otra cosa que no fuera el nombre de ese abogado molestamente santo que trataba de ayudarlo pese a toda la mierda; pese a que trataba de ayudarlo a él: El genocida loco y despiadado, el que colgó a los miembros de un cartel como si fuesen reses próximas a cocinarse y consumirse. Castle no supo cuando fue que la puerta finalmente cedió sino hasta que se vio a si mismo reflejado en los portátiles apagados de David. Ni pista de ese malnacido por toda su madriguera solo un metálico olor fuerte que a pesar de ser fuerte no le hizo torcer la nariz, ya estaba acostumbrado de sobra a ese olor. Pasos pesados resonaron por el piso de cemento de la madriguera hacia él.

―Rojo...

―Frank...

Rojo se veía gravemente herido e inconsciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, como si realmente no fuese él, y aun así caminaba hacia él como si supera claramente donde estaba y que no existía nada peligroso a su alrededor... porque con Frank siempre sobrara. El castigador no tardó ni un segundo en acercarse al pelirrojo, lo hizo sin pensar en la peligrosa atmosfera que Matt irradiaba, sin interesarle que hubiese hecho para estar con ese aspecto tan aterrador; quería tenerlo y no dejarlo nunca. El cuerpo del monaguillo se sintió tan rígido al momento de abrazarle que Frank no evitó suspirar de gusto cuando él se relajó bajo su toque.

Para Matthew fue como lo que le sigue a una pesadilla, aun sin despertar y sintiendo que los sueños de alguna manera se tornan más amables al estar acompasados con la presencia de su querido psicópata, eso casi se sintió correcto, como si no se hubiese enfrentado a Maya para llegar a ese punto.

― ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? ―escuchó preguntar a Matt, su voz fue un murmullo que no hubiese oído si el pelirrojo no se hubiera escondido en su cuello.

―No te lo voy a decir ―eso fue lo que le dijo Matt tratando de dar por finalizado su pequeño intento de iniciar una conversación para luego besarlo con toda ansia y acariciar la extensión de su espalda con aquellos dedos empeguntados de sangre que de vez en cuando temblaban. Frank se dejó distraer por breves momentos al concentrarse en la divina suavidad de los labios del pelirrojo: Tan suaves, tan dulces y tan correctos.

―Dime qué haces aquí ―Castle enserio intentó obtener una mínima conversación aun sin saber por qué le interesaba hacerlo en primer lugar, pero Matthew se veía reacio a ignorarlo y dejarse perder por un buen rato― ¿cómo llegaste?

―De la misma manera que te encontré: Caminando ―Frank bajó la mirada hacia los pies del pelirrojo y justo como lo esperó se los encontró sucios y demacrados― ¿por qué estás tan conversador?

―Me preocupas.

―Tú no te preocupas por nadie ―repuso Matt con una sonrisa tan simplona y divertida que Frank no pudo molestarse indignarse― Eres un maldito egoísta, Frank.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Rojo? ―Matt resopló aburrido aun cuando Frank no se veía como para juguetear. Nunca lo hacía.

―Quiero tener sexo, ¿es tan difícil de entender? ―Matt disfrutó enormemente de la desaparición de la tormentosa fiebre y el regreso de su lujuria indómita y pudo sentir vagamente que el pulso de Frank mostraba los mismos resultados. Castle quiso preguntarle más cosas a Matthew, pero era consciente de que el justiciero se negaría rotundamente o desviaría el tema para ir a lo que vino. La razón por la que Frank le buscó en primer lugar ¿no es así?

Frank alzó el cuerpo de Matt dejando que este pudiese cruzar sus piernas y ser transportado de una manera más fácil, el castigador le llevó hasta el escritorio de Microchip y corrió los teclados con un brazo para sentarle justo ahí. Una sonrisa macabra se deslizó por los labios de Castle y, sin embargo, al pelirrojo no le interesó, él simplemente se encontró en deshacerse de sus pantalones y desabrochar los de su contrario.

― ¿Qué te sucede hoy? ―intentó nuevamente Frank sin conseguir nada además de la boca de Murdock alrededor de su miembro viril. Eso silenció toda preocupación dentro del cerebro de Frank. Las mamadas que este le podía brindar eran suficientes para dejarlo completamente atontado, tanto era así que no se dio cuenta de que se había venido hasta que Matthew finalmente lo liberó y tragó cada gota posible de su semen. La vista era tan esplendorosa que Castle no tuvo problemas para volver a tener una erección. Cuando él estuvo preparado de nuevo para la acción Matt le recibió con anhelo y esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente que su contrario no le dio más importancia a absolutamente a nada, ni siquiera a las heridas o la sangre en el cuerpo del monaguillo. Solo importaba él, solo importaba su Rojo.

Nada más.

―Te necesito, Matthew.

(🔥)

Castle fue levantado con un extenso chorro de agua helada.

―Eres un imbécil ―el ex-marine no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor, estaba recién despertado en la habitación donde David le encerró como sui nada de lo que hizo con Matthew jamás hubiese pasaba, como si tan solo hubiese sido un buen sueño― Tu hombre está loco, inclusive más que tú.

Frank se mostró bastante confundido ante la presencia de Microchip, quien estaba sentado en una silla giratoria con una bolsita congelada en su ojo amoratado y una jarra vacía en la otra. ¿Matt en verdad fue a por él?

― ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

―Tu hombre fue lo que me pasó, mi cuerpo en la entrada debió de ser una linda decoración ―David estaba más que sarcástico pese a que el dolor en su rostro era ensordecedor― ¿Qué mosca le picó a ese sujeto?

―Eso era lo que traté de explicarte ―gruñó con gravedad el castigador sentándose en la cama con dolor en su espalda y la leve fiebre que permanecía luego de las ultima noches con Matt ― Ni idea de por qué nos está pasando esto.

David enmudeció unos dos minutos para penar en las posibles soluciones para ese problema febril, no obstante, era difícil cuando ni siquiera sabía qué lo originaba. El hacker sacó del interior de sus pantalones un termómetro y se lo lanzó a la mano.

― ¿Cuánto?

―38 grados.

David bufó, era la misma del día de ayer por la mañana― Eso no es nada, ayer por la noche debió ser mucho más. Estabas delirando y sin ningún tipo de control, bueno, no es como si fueras del tipo que piensa antes de actuar, pero por ahí vas.

Microchip miró las manos del castigador.

― ¿Cómo puedes tirar abajo una puerta de hierro y mover las manos como si nada? ―sus nudillos permanecían morados y con la carne abierta, claro que sí, pero no estaban tan mal como deberá de ser. Castle había obtenido heridas peores por mucho menos en el pasado.

Frank enserio tenía un grave problema en el que ese extraño pelirrojo de ojos perdidos también estaba involucrado.

―Voy a llamar al hechicero ―David no se mostró para nada intimidado ante la mirada fúnebre que Frank le lanzó.

―No lo harás ―Microchip sacó su celular de sus pantalones y le mostró la pantalla a Frank; última llamada hace una hora.

―Corrección: Ya lo hice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notita: gracias por leer, nos vemos a la próxima. Lloren por Matt y Echo. Dios, como amo a David


	5. "Las maldiciones no siempre se deben al odio"

(🔥)

Matt no tuvo ni la menor idea de lo que pasó después de que Maya intentó detenerle, teniendo después una pequeña idea cuando volvió a su apartamento y vio a su amiga esperándole en la sala de estar junto a Claire Temple y el resto de los defensores.

― ¡Dios, Matt, ¿Dónde estuviste?! ―la primera en hacer esa pregunta fue la enfermera Temple antes de intentar correr hacia él, aunque Luke la detuvo al instante― ¿Quién te dejó así?

―Fui yo ―se lamentó Maya pasando los dedos por la venda en su cabeza, Matthew estrelló su cabeza contra el pavimento como último recurso al ella sacar sus dagas con tal de cortarle el paso ―Mis disculpas por ello.

― ¿Qué es lo que te sucede, abogado? ―le preguntó Jessica Jones adelantándose completamente al resto y siendo la primera que le plantó cara sin interesarle que Matt tratara de hacerle lo mismo que a Maya; ella sabía que Matt no lo haría estando consciente― y quiero la verdad, no tus típicas verdades a medias.

Matt asintió listo para hablar tranquila y civilizadamente sobre la enfermedad que atravesaba, no obstante, cuando creyó que podría hacerlo un dolor agudo le invadió y se desplomó para ser atrapado por esa defensora alcohólica casi a nada de impactar contra el piso. Ante eso Claire se zafó del agarre de Luke y ayudó a Jessica a recostar a Matthew en el sofá.

― ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que se marchara? ―le preguntó Rand a Maya mientras rebuscaba en su bolso alguna medicina que le sirviese a Claire para tratar a Matt― ¡¿Cómo siquiera pensaste en que sería buena idea dejarlo medio muerto para vagar por la ciudad?!

― ¡Ya he dicho que lo sentía!

― ¡Sentirlo no va a compensar nada!

― ¡No! ―gritó Matt presa de la agonía retorciéndose en el sofá como si esto tuviera clavos que asomaban sus puntas a través de la tela, la mano de Jessica fue atrapada por la del pelirrojo invidente. Tenía suerte de que la mujer no tuviese borracha porque ya lo hubiese pateado con rebeldía― ¡Por favor!

Claire trató de que Matthew soltara a Jessica, y esta aun así la relajó y trató de hacer lo mismo con el abogado.

― ¿Qué sucede, Murdock? ―preguntó la detective limpiando las lágrimas furtivas que escapaban de los vacíos ojos de Murdock― ¿Qué te ha pasado?

―No lo dejen venir, no dejen que me vaya por la noche, ¡por favor! ―le rogó Matt ya sin tener la certeza de estar hablando o de estar gritándole a la nada en su inconsciencia― ¡Sálvennos de esta maldita fiebre!

Claire no pudo seguir escuchando los desvaríos del desesperado abogado y preparó lo más rápido que le fue posible un sedante para que Matthew descansase de una vez por todas.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―le preguntó Jessica a Claire sin dejar de apretar la sudorosa mano de su agonizante amigo aun cuando este dejó de apretarle― Lo que dijo no nos sirve ni de aperitivo.

― ¿Acaso querías que siguiera sufriendo?

―Uno o dos minutos extras nos hubiera librado de unas cuantas preguntas, ahora eso ya no es posible ―habló Cage observando con lastima al pobre diablo de la cocina del infierno sufriendo y lagrimeando aun estando aislado en sus sueños.

―Esto es una locura, ¿Qué tipo de fiebre hace esto? ―pensó Rand en voz alta tomando asiento en el suelo justo al lado del pelirrojo invidente, necesitaba meditar.

―Está muy herido, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ―Maya no respondió ante el cuestionamiento de Claire y simplemente miró a otro lado. Realmente había perdido el control.

―El estrelló mi cabeza contra el piso, ¡casi me la abre...!

― ¡Y tú lo rayaste cual cebra! ―le respondió la enfermera alejándose del malherido de Matt para encarar a Maya sin importarle en lo más mínimo que esa mujer sacase sus dagas. En eso Luke tuvo que meterse entre ella para que Claire no diese ni un paso más hacia esa fea muerte segura― ¡¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí tan tranquila cuando fuiste tú la que lo dejó así?!

― ¡Él también peleó, él me ganó!

― ¡ESTÁ ENFERMO! ―repuso ya histérica y sin escrúpulos la enfermera Temple viendo como Danny dejaba de lado su meditación para retener junto a Jessica a Maya y que así no le intentara rebanar― ¡Si Matt hubiese estado en sus cuatro sentidos nunca te hubiera atacado, y tú estando en todos tus cabales casi lo matas!

Maya logró zafarse del agarre de los dos defensores que la mantenían a raya y corrió hacia Luke y Claire para matar a esta última, pero justo cuando iba a comenzar a pelear con Luke una mano gigantesca la atrapó en un agarre tan sólido que era prácticamente imposible para ella librarse de él. No le quedó otra opción que luchar aun sabiendo que quien la retenía por nada le soltaría.

― ¡Muy mal, Echo, muy mal hecho! ―le gritó Kamala Khan desde la entrada del apartamento para luego correr hacía donde permanecía su mano y cruzar miradas con todos los presentes para luego detenerse en el inconsciente Matt Murdock; la universitaria parecía haber corrido una maratón de camino a Hell's Kitchen, su cabello castaño estaba alborotado, sus ropas arrugadas y desliñadas al igual que su respiración era errática y el sudor perlaba su piel achocolatada. Si Matt estuviese despierto de seguro se burlaría de su aspecto y luego le invitaría el almuerzo. Pero era una pena: El señor Murdock tardaría horas en volver en sí. ― ¿Me pueden explicar qué caracoles sucede aquí?

―Peleas de chicas ―respondió Rand indiferente volviendo a su anterior posición junto a Matthew, Kamala le dio una mirada extrañada antes de mirar a Luke en busca de respuestas más detalladas.

― Matt escapó ayer y Maya intentó detenerle, pero gracias a eso quedó muy mal herido y no sabemos dónde estuvo.

― ¿Por qué no le preguntaron? ―repuso Kamala soltando lentamente a la recién mencionada no sin antes darle una corta mirada de advertencia, no necesitaban más heridos dentro de esa pequeña reunión. ― ¿o es que acaso lo encontraron así?

―No, no, Matt regresó por cuenta propia, lo que pasa es que Claire tuvo que medicarlo. Enserio está muy mal. ―Kamala se mordió los labios inconscientemente mientras miraba al piso con una expresión bastante extraña, Luke trató de entenderla. Lo que atravesaba el pelirrojo no era nada ligero y los defensores sabían lo mucho que Kamala dependía del abogado y lo mucho que le importaba su bienestar.

― ¿Creen que hablará de lo que sucedió?

―Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero ahí fue cuando nos vimos obligado a dormirlo. ―la información de Luke fue rápidamente acompañada por un comentario de Rand, quien ya se encontraba de piernas cruzadas y con las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de concentrarse.

―Parecía como si se nos estuviese yendo enfrente de nosotros, algo así no se le desea ni a mi peor enemigo ―Kamala hundió las puntas de sus uñas en la tierna carne de sus palmas ante las palabras del rubio, de alguna forma un agujero de culpa perforaba su puro y bondadoso corazón.

― ¿Tan grave fue?

―Esto supera a Elektra.

Maldición, esto era mucho peor que grave.

(🔥)

―Admito que es una verdadera sorpresa que recurra a mí, señor Castle.

―Vete al diablo, sabes que no fue mi idea. ―contesto Castle para ser inmediatamente golpeado en el hombro por David, quien en esos momentos turbios en los que debía de permanecer lo más serio y profesional posible se hallaba devorando una gran hamburguesa con todas las salsas disponibles del menú. ¿Qué mejor lugar para una reunión que la cafetería enfrente del templo? Stephen no tenía imaginación a Frank le quedó más que claro.

―Y sin embargo aquí estamos, tiene que estar muy desesperado.

―Lo está, ¿podría hacerle una revisión, doctor? Sería desafortunado si se muere antes de que me caiga del todo bien ―pidió con tranquilidad Microchip sin despegar los ojos de su apetitosa comida, se notaba a leguas que no se daba este tipo de lujos a menudo, debía estar pegado a portátiles y a su familia la mayor parte de todo su tiempo. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran prueba irrefutable de ello; a veces Frank sentía celos de él.

―No es necesario, el problema se nota con tan solo mirar el aura que lo rodea ―David finalmente alzó la vista extrañado, la salsa de tomate y la mayonesa se pegaban a su barba de un mes con mucha facilidad. Strange tomó un sorbo de su café y señaló -con la calma que tanto le caracterizaba- al castigador― Es como si una masa verdosa se apegara a sus hombros y diera incesantes mordiscos a su cráneo, dígame, señor Castle, ¿siente palpitaciones justo ahora?

Frank observó exaltado como Stephen golpeteó su tasa con el dedo índice al ritmo de las palpitaciones que sentía en su cabeza, al ritmo de mordidas que este veía que aquella masa le propinaba.

―No estoy para burlas, mago. ―su contrario frunció el ceño y las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron en una mueca de fastidio.

―No soy un mago, puede llamarme doctor o hechicero, pero no le permito que me diga por ese título tan denigrante. ―Frank simplemente le gruñó y prosiguió como si lo antes dicho por Stephen jamás hubiese salido de sus labios.

― ¿Dices que hay un monstruo atormentándome?

―No exactamente, una maldición sería lo más adecuado. Es algo que no lo va a quitar cualquier hechicero, no, es más fácil si lo hace quien se los puso en primer lugar ―Frank maldijo en sus adentros, no era necesario entender que el hechicero supremo ya debería de tener una clara idea del problema que atravesaba con Matthew, ya debería saber los bochornosos detalles― Pero descuide, no tendrá que hacer una gran búsqueda, esto tiene la firma de esa mujer por todos lados, necesita hablar con la encantadora.

― ¿Encantadora? ―preguntó Microchip con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, esto se volvía cada vez más loco y divertido, perfecto para salir dela aburrida rutina.

―Sí, su nombre es Amora y es originaría de Asgard. Arréglenselas para encontrarla y convencerla de que los libere de su maldición ―Stephen miró directamente a los ojos del castigador por breves instantes― Te aconsejo que la encentres antes de que el sol caiga.

― ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? ―le preguntó el castigador al hechicero supremo juntando las manos sobre la mesa para apoyarse y acercarse más a ese hombre que antes era tan simple como el resto. ―Se supone que tú no eres cualquier mago.

Stephen rodó los ojos.

―Me refiero a que esto no es algo que otro pueda deshacer, solo la encantadora podrá hacerlo, Castle. ―Microchip tomó la palabra antes de que Frank quisiese comenzar una riña en plena cafetería.

― ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué la encantadora le tendría odio a Frank? ―David volteó a mirar a Castle con los ojos entrecerrados― Eres uno de los seres más detestables, pero dudo que la hayas atacado últimamente ¿Lo hiciste?

Frank bufó: ―He estado demasiado ocupado en mis asuntos como para perder el tiempo haciendo molestar a una bruja. ―en eso Stephen dio una risilla incomprensible.

―Las maldiciones no siempre se deben al odio. ―el doctor terminó con su té, dejó la tasa sobre la mesa, agradeció a Microchip por pagarlo y fue absorbido por un agujero chispeante que desapareció tan rápido como apareció. David se quedó viendo la escena asombrado al completo y Frank maldijo por lo bajo, aun había mucho que necesitaba saber.

―Eso fue malditamente épico, Frank, ¿cómo puedes odiarlo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notita: aquí Stephen me pareció alta diva inalcanzable, David lo sabe y ustedes también. JAJAJAJA "me ves y ahora no me ves" Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. No olviden dejar comentarios y votos que esa es la gasolina de mis manos ¡Les amo! <3


	6. "La pureza te vuelve digno del amor de los divinos"

(🔥)

2 horas antes

―Creo que la odio. ―suspiró Kamala exhausta por lo sádico que era su amigo dándole clase especiales.

― ¿Tú sabes lo que es odiar? Lo dudo, eres tan dulce e inocente que las ponis de colores se morirían de envidia ―le dijo él, quien además también era su compañero de cuarto, con los ojos clavados en una muñequera electrónica que se encontraba modificando. ―De igual forma es tu problema, resuélvelo y deja de revolcarte en la miseria que me contagias tu mal humor.

La morena emitió un bajo lloriqueó y enterró su rostro en su almohada tricolor, los colores que la Capitana Marvel portaba en su traje, Peter le lanzó un lápiz a la cabeza sin levantar la vista de su labor con su muñequera. Si Stark se llegaba a enterar de que la rompió matarlo se volvería el menor miedo del joven Parker.

― ¡Tú no entiendes mi desesperación!, ¡¿Cómo iba a saber lo que pasaría?! ―Chilló la chica revolviéndose entre las mantas de su cama mientras observaba a su compañero de cuarto acomodado en su escritorio de su lado de la habitación compartida con el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes; ambos estaban en problemas ― ¡No soy el profesor Charles!

―Hablando de él, la próxima semana es posible que comience con los trabajos en parejas ―una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño a la vez de que los ánimos de la morena se arrastraban por los suelos.

―Eres un monstruo.

Peter finalmente sonrió, era la primera sonrisa sincera de la tarde.

―El monstruo que te ayudará a pasar los exámenes con el profesor Eric. ―otro chillido escapó de la chica, no eran buenos días para la autoestima en ese lugar.

― ¡No digas su nombre, invocas a las fuerzas oscuras!

― ¿Las que te hacen reprobar?

― ¡Esas mismitas!

Kamala observó el reloj y suspiró agradeciendo al universo y todas sus fuerzas porque fuera un día de descanso y no tuviera necesidad de salir de la comodidad de su habitación compartida.

Toc, Toc, Toc. Alguien llamaba a la puerta tratando de imitar la melodía de Barbie girl.

Kamala fue a levantarse de la cama, pero apenas colocó un pie fuera del cómodo colchón Peter se escondió en el baño con su muñequera a medio reparar susurrando muy por lo bajo: "¡No existo!". La morena sonrió maliciosa y abrió la puerta, esa maléfica sonrisa se amplió cuando sus ojos intensificaron al picaron deportista al que tanto le gustaba acosar a su amigo arácnido. Wade era un buen chico, pero su inacabable listado de peleas y llamadas de atención por parte del profesor Xavier no era el atractivo que su amargado compañero de cuarto buscaba en su pretendiente. ¡Dios, Peter se casaría con el señor Stark si no lo tuviese en un pedestal tan alto!

― ¿Qué sucede, Bocazas?

―Soy Don Bocazas para ti, niña chicle, ¿has visto a mi baby boy?

Si, Wade no era un mal tipo, inclusive la hacía reír con sus peculiaridades y grandes dotes para sacar de quicio a toda figura de autoridad posible. Kamala sabía que Wade y Peter serían muy felices juntos, se veía de lejos la química que estos dos tenían, pero (porque siempre existe uno en cuanto al amor se refiere) Peter quería ser el mejor y no quería distraerse y miserablemente Wade Wilson era la distracción más grande de la universidad. Pobrecito chico, se enamoró del nerd más testarudo que estaba disponible.

Kamala señaló a la puerta del baño y le susurró muy bajito: ―¿Traes un condón? Lo necesitarás.

Wade exhaló haciéndose el sorprendido por las palabras de -la siempre angelical e inocente- Kamala para luego sonreírle pícaramente y sacar de los bolsillos de su chaqueta deportiva una larga tira de sobre dorados que contenían esos circulitos de goma tan conocidos.

―La protección primero, virgen pervertida ―después de esas últimas palabras dadas por Wade, este se adentró en la habitación y Kamala salió de ahí con los hombros más ligeros que su consciencia, por lo menos un poco hasta que recorrió el camino de su habitación hasta la salida de la institución y se encontró a una muy conocida rubia de ojos verdes apoyada en una moto al lado de la hacer: esperándole ansiosamente recostada sobre su moto, como si hubiese pasado horas ahí cuando al inicio Kamala no se percató de su presencia. Era escalofriantemente impresionante.

― ¿Piensas que soy impresionante? Que gran gusto, dulzura ―habló la mujer de seductor cuerpo y aura, viéndose como la seducción personificada con ese atuendo negro que imitaba a las malas chicas rebeldes que abundaban en los clubes de la ciudad, aunque ella se veía como si fuera la única de lo despampanante que se apreciaba a la vista. Era magnifica.

― ¿También piensas que soy magnifica? ¡Que cosas tan bellas dices, mi ángel! ―Las mejillas de la morena enrojecieron con gravedad apenas entró en razón y se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba dentro de su cabeza leyendo sus pensamientos como si fuese el Times y la planilla fuesen los vergonzosos pensamientos que tenía al estar maravillada por su increíble figura divina, con que esto era lo que se sentía al hablar con un ser superior a cualquiera que hubiese nacido en la tierra; era embeleñaste hablar con esa mujer, como si no quisiese hacer nada más que escucharla hablar horas y horas sin importarle el tema en cuestión; no le importaría si hablaba de lo mucho que quería abrirle con sus largas uñas de cuello a vientre para bañarse en su sangre a la vez que se devoraba todo órgano que pudiese caber en su boca y la obligaba a mirar. Estaba segura que no le importaría en lo más mínimo si no estuviese terriblemente molesta con esa mujer.

― ¡Sal de mi cabeza, Amora!

La rubia bufó fastidiada obedeciéndole a regañadientes.

―Veo que sigues molesta, ¿debo repetirte que no todo se debe a mí? ―La encantadora rubia de seductores ojos y curvas elevó su mano para pedirle que se acercara, Kamala pensó en negarse tajantemente a no acercarse a ese poderoso ser de otro mundo, no obstante, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando directo a esa peligrosa mujer sus pies se detuvieron demasiado tarde; ya estaba delante de la hechicera. ―Tú pediste y yo te prometí.

La rubia se irguió para acuñar su acaramelado rostro entre sus frías manos de largas uñas postizas para acariciar sus mejillas con ambos pulgares, pese a la posibilidad que existía Kamala no tuvo ni el mínimo temor de que esa peligrosa mujer buscada con desespero en su tierra natal fuese a meter esa uñas en sus ojos y arrancárselos. Por alguna razón algo en la maliciosa mirada verde de la mujer le susurraba tiernamente que dañarla no era lo que deseaba.

―Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

―No tenía ni idea de que mi plegaría sería respondida ―se excusó la morena tratando de juntar fuerzas para zafase de ese agarre tan dulce y alejarse de allí lo antes posible, sin embargo, sus pies se sentían fusionados con el cemento de la acera.

―Ten cuidado con lo que deseas ―repitió la encantadora acercando lo suficiente sus rostros para lamer con tortuosa lentitud el mentón de Kamala para así escalar hasta su mejilla y descender a sus labios para hundirla en un beso tan fogoso y embriagante que le hizo olvidar que el tiempo, el espacio y la materia existían, que ellas se encontraban en un lugar público montando una escena bastante calurosa, y aun con todo eso la rubia diabólica paseó sus manos por el cuerpo de la joven como si del suyo propio se tratase hasta detenerse en el trasero ajeno y apretarlo sin importar que temerosos jadeos y apenados gemidos comenzaron a nacer de la boca de Kamala para morir en la suya.

Era demasiado, la morena no soportaría tanta lujuria junta y esa rubia era lujuria de pies a cabeza.

―Así es, pronto serás mía y te haré muy feliz. Te daré lo que tu corazón más anhela, mi dulce ángel caritativo.

Kamala no lo soportó al ver su cabeza invadida por la imagen del señor Murdock tendido en el suelo después de pasar una noche en quién sabe dónde con el castigador, eso le dio la fuerza y enojo suficientes como para romper con el beso de la encantadora -y su posible hechizo- para alejarse de la moto lo más posible. La expresión en el rostro de la mujer fue algo que la perturbó enormemente, era una furia mesclada con ciega frustración que solo la hacía querer retroceder y retroceder hasta perder esos ojos verdes de vista.

―Yo no quiero que el señor Murdock sufra ―la imagen del abogado invidente al que tanto estima le tenía postrado en cama y sufriendo a causa del hechizo de la encantadora le dio fuerzas para apretar sus dientes y no gritar del miedo que Amora le proporcionaba. Algo le decía que a la rubia no le gustaba que rompieran sus hechizos. Cuando Amora fue consciente de su propia expresión y la negativa que creaba en su contraria rápidamente cambió la cara a una sonriente y completamente falsa.

-Nadie alcanza la felicidad sin llorar antes, mi dulce, eso es ley de vida -le recordó la encantadora moviendo nuevamente su mano para indicarle que se acercase, pero Kamala no cedió como antes y se mantuvo estoica. -Tus deseos son mis órdenes, yo no he hecho nada más que satisfacerlos

-¿Si eso es así entonces por qué él sufre tanto?

La rubia entornó los ojos demasiado fastidiada, haciendo eso para restarle importancia al tema y verse despreocupada.

-Porque es un maldito terco, por eso. Mi hechizo no lo obliga a nada, mi dulce, son sus propias emociones las que lo están aplastando -Kamala apretó los puños a cada lado, sintiendo sudor frío recorrer su espalda mientras la sensación fantasma de los dedos de Amora bajo su ropa volvía a ella más rápido de lo que deseaba- Lo mismo pasa con el verdugo del cual él está enamorado, nada de lo que hacen corre por mi cuenta. Yo sólo les di el empujón que pediste.

Kamala quedó helada tras las palabras de la asgardiana de inmenso poder y trucos bajo la manga.

-Todo depende de ellos y lo dispuestos que estén a morir por su terquedad, mi ángel.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los párpados de la joven musulmana sin ella poder contenerse. ¿El señor Murdock podría morir por mi deseo?, me niego a aceptarlo. Amora intentó bajarse de la moto para alcanzarla nuevamente y probar sus dulces labios con sabor a cerezas una vez más, pero Kamala se alejó corriendo a pasos veloces que se volvieron tan largos y altos como pudo para desaparecer de la vista de la hechicera cuanto antes.

Tenía que ver de inmediato al señor Murdock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notita: Estoy escribiendo esto a la mitad de este capítulo que únicamente se centra en este nuevo shipp(っ.❛ ᴗ ❛.)っ que se me ocurrió apenas comencé a escribir la historia.(◍•ᴗ•◍)✧*。 Originalemente esto solo iba a tratarse de un one-shot, pero una amiga me motivó a crear más capítulos que desarrollaran una mejor historia que la que ya tenía en mente, y no sé/ᐠ｡ꞈ｡ᐟ\, pero me fascina como me está quedando con esta relación entre Ms. Marvel y La Encantadora (Amala, Amora x Kamala). ¡Vivan las parejas raras que nadie pidió!. Ah, por cierto, a darle amor al spydeadpool que también lo shippeo. (~￣³￣)~
> 
> P.D: Estoy babeando justo ahora por la escena del beso, ufff. La encantadora es mi crush (｡・//ε//・｡)


	7. "Los santos se disfrazan de monaguillos"

(🔥)

Matt abrió los ojos y tuvo que permanecer en calma por varios minutos, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que ya no dormía y que estaba despierto, cosa difícil cuando se trataba de un ciego y sus demás sentidos eran inutilizados por la enfermedad.

— ¿Señor Murdock? —escuchó a su lado la morena ocasionando en ella un sobresalto que le hizo pegar un brinco y un grito digno de una película de terror. Si Matt siguiese siendo capaz de ver hubiese podido apreciar a la perfección como los colores abandonaban despavoridamente el rostro de la muchacha.

— ¿Los otros siguen alrededor? —fue una respuesta corta y concisa, pero muy significativa. Kamala podía leer en la expresión del abogado la tensión y el dolor.

—El señor y la señora Cage fueron a por comestibles, el señor Rand y la señora Temple fueron a la farmacia por más medicinas y Echo... Bueno, ella fue a patear un árbol.

Matthew dio una temblorosa sonrisa cansada que pese a lo antes dicho fue legítima y luminosa; él la sentía así al igual que Kamala al verla.

—Jessica te lanzaría por la ventana si le dijeras señora Cage, detesta ser consciente de que va a envejecer.

La chica acarició sus cabellos rojizos, fue ahí que Matt pudo percibir débilmente su pulso y darse cuenta de algo importante.

— ¿Qué te aflige, Kamala?, ¿por qué estás tan preocupada? —La mano tembló sobre su cabeza para luego alejarse rápidamente, pero era tarde, se delató ella sola. Matthew pudo oler vagamente las saladas lágrimas de la morena agolpándose en sus parpados. — ¿Por qué lloras? Si es por mí no lo hagas, pierdes el tiempo. Solo es una simple fiebre, ya pasará.

La universitaria negó con la cabeza tratando de cubrir sus ojos con las manos para que su tristeza no se filtrara, pero fue en vano ya que cayó sobre el pecho del abogado y comenzó a llorar a mares sin poder detenerse, teniendo como consuelo el tacto de Murdock dando rígidas y tensas caricias a su cabellera descontrolada.

—Sé que esto no es normal, usted corre peligro, y no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo. Tengo miedo de empeorarlo y perderlo —se derrumbó la chica de origen musulmán desbordando por cada uno de sus poros «arrepentimiento», eso fue muy fácil de saber para Matt, pero el por qué era sin lugar a dudas lo contrario—Perdóneme, perdóneme, perdóneme. Por favor no me odie.

—Escúchame, Kamala, no quiero saber por qué es que te estás disculpando, solo quiero que sepas algo —Las palabras de Matt fueron pausadas y los más tranquilas posibles, representando un esfuerzo tremendo de Matthew por no gemir del dolor u oírse como si tuviese un cuchillo incrustado en un costado—Te perdono, jamás podría estar molesto contigo, mucho menos odiarte.

Kamala volvió a romper en llanto. De alguna forma el cariño indiscriminado que el pelirrojo le daba la hacía sentirse irremediablemente peor, pero también muy agradecida.

—Usted no sabe lo que he hecho ¡Porque si así fuera usted ya me estaría maldiciendo!

—No hables de lo que no sabes, Kamala —repuso mortalmente serio el pelirrojo invidente levantando el torso con lentitud para sentarse de la manera más cómoda posible, Kamala le detuvo cuando intentó levantarse— Todo va a estar bien, no es como si me fuera a morir.

Más lágrimas fueron derramadas por la universitaria, el que no sabía de lo que hablaba era Matthew. Kamala se preguntó si debería decirle a Matthew lo que sabía, sin embargo, en su interior tenía la escabrosa certeza de que eso lo empeoraría todo.

—No puede salir, señor Murdock, desista de escaparse. Déjeme ayudarlo —Déjeme protegerlo del castigador, respondió la morena mordiéndose la lengua para no decir sus pensamientos. Matthew pasó la yema de sus dedos por su pecho sintiendo en el proceso las vendas y gasas que cubrían sus horribles heridas.

—No culpen a Maya de esto, hizo lo que pensó correcto y a veces los humanos podemos equivocarnos. No deben acribillarla por este desliz —Matthew tuvo que hacer una pausa y presionar con fuerza desmedida los labios, estos abrieron una herida que a duras penas se había cerrado en la esquina izquierda del labio superior. —Ella hace lo que puede por mejorar.

Kamala asintió dejando caer su mirada al suelo, justo sobre los pies de su contrario. Tenía las medias puestas, no obstante, estas yacían embarradas y húmedas por una fea mescla de sangre y barro— Lo entiendo.

—Sé que sí ¿Sabes por qué?

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres una buena chica y sé que un día serás una gran heroína algún día—Decir esas palabras fue, sorprendentemente, lo más difícil que Matthew alguna vez tuvo que hacer. No fue como cuando mandó a volar a Elektra o como cuando pasó noches sin dormir gracias al "¿y sí?" que lo acosó después de que su ex amante murió deteniendo a La Mano ella sola... Sin la ayuda que le pidió a él. Esto sin duda fue más difícil debido a que desembocó dentro de Matthew una ola de recuerdos que mantuvo sepultada bajo asperezas durante años; esos recuerdos donde aún era un niño que Stick entrenaba para ser lo mejor de lo mejor, donde él le daba una pobre pulsera hecha a partir de un envoltorio de helado y su gran maestro desaparecía como el mal nacido que era. Quizás por eso no quería que Kamala fuese tan apegada a él o le quisiese como al padre que no tuvo, tenía miedo de parecerse de alguna manera a su fallecido ex tutor, pero aquí estaba hablando con un orgullo y cariño tan paternal que Matt se asustó y sintió sus latidos muy pegados a sus sienes.

Matthew sería mejor que Stick, se lo prometió, por eso sus manos acunaron el rostro de la joven Khan aun cuando lo sentía tan húmedo por las lágrimas.

—Puedo guardar reposo tranquilo sabiendo que tú existes y que te convertirás en una heroína de élite para la próxima generación, niñita.—El abrazo de su aprendiz fue el consuelo que su alma desahuciada necesitó desde hace muchos años atrás, ese pequeño espacio vacío que no pudo llenar con Dios y que Frank solo abrió hasta no poder más.

La culpa de Kamala finalmente mermó un poco, solo un poco, aunque tardó en separarse del abrazo, sin embargo, cuando lo hizo presenció con horror como del cuerpo de Matthew una casi transparente niebla verduzca fue emanada y buscó pegársele; era como humo de tabaco sobre su ropa, por ello tuvo que separarse del defensor de inmediato.

La sonrisa del señor Murdock se desvaneció al igual que la intensidad del dolor que hace nada se adueñaba de su expresión. Ahora predominaba el deseo y la necesidad.

— ¿Señor Murdock? —las palabras de la encantadora resonaron con fuerza en la mente de Kamala: "Yo sólo les di el empujón que pediste". Ahora era menester hacerle frente a las consecuencias de su deseo.

—Lo necesito, tú sabes que lo necesito ¿no es verdad? —Jadeó el defensor poniéndose de pie al apoyarse del respaldo del sofá— No creo soportar la fiebre sin él, él es mi cura y yo la suya. Lo sé.

Kamala se vio obligada a plantarle cara a su mentor en contra de todo pensamiento coherente en su interior y poner el cuerpo tan rígido que no dejara cabida a ningún temblor.

—Señor Murdock, debe de quedarse en casa y reposar, usted no está en condiciones de hacer ni la más mínima cosa. —El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza hasta girarla en dirección a la ventana por la cual se filtraban las fosforescentes luces de la publicidad de enfrente como si en realidad fuese capaz de ver. 

—El amor es muy extraño ¿No es verdad? No puedes controlar de quien te enamoras y cuando el tiempo pasa ya ni te importa... Cortar toda distancia se vuelve el centro de toda tu atención. —Kamala se sonrojó furiosamente, pero no se movió ni un condenado centímetro. —Es estar atado a una fuerza que te arroja junto a esa persona, por lo menos así funciona conmigo. 

Kamala se quebró con tal declaración.

— ¿Y si lo que usted siente no es más que una consecuencia de la fiebre?

La risa de Matthew fácilmente pudo ser acompañada por un coro de ángeles, según el criterio de la joven universitaria que poco a poco era rodeada por esa rara neblina verduzca que tenía la firma de Amora por cada maldito rincón.

—Esa fuerza la he sentido desde que Frank casi me asesina sobre ese tejado, desde que sentí esa sonrisa que prometía la satisfacción de la sangre y el triunfo nunca más pude escaparme de ella. Jamás he podido amar a otra persona como a él, y si en algún momento tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo, la rechacé inmediatamente.

— ¿Cómo puede usted amar a alguien que le ha hecho tanto daño?

—Nosotros jamás hemos parado de hacerle daño a este mundo de Dios y él nunca ha dejado de amarnos.

Los ojos de la musulmana escocieron.

—Usted no es un dios.

—Pero sé lo que es amar incondicionalmente, Kamala, cuando llegue tu turno lo entenderás.

La joven quiso seguir hablando, seguir intentando hacer recapacitar a Matthew, pero una voz se abrió pasó a través de la niebla que ya le dificultaba mucho el apreciar otra cosa más allá del rostro del pelirrojo.

—Son imanes y jamás podrán cambiarlo, mi ángel —Un escalofrío se deslizó por la espalda de la muchacha y un aliento caliente pegó contra su nuca volviéndole trémula y poniéndole la piel de gallina. La sensación de las manos de la encantadora sosteniéndola fue real en esta ocasión, sus manos eran lo único que impedía que sus rodillas impactaron contra el suelo. —Son el uno para el otro, no podemos hacer nada contra eso. ¿No querías que fueran felices? Esta es la forma.

Kamala vio petrificada como Amora elevaba la mano y la pasaba por la frente de Matthew, acto seguido toda herida de su cuerpo se desvaneció; ahora el único mal que lo aquejaba era el de la fiebre, pero eso ya corría por cuenta del defensor y del castigador. Más no se podía hacer.

— ¿Por qué así? —sollozó la morena en un tono tan bajo que nadie más pudo escuchar además de la rubia que la cortejaba. Un conciliador beso acarició su mejilla y Amora fue bajando junto a ella hasta quedar sentadas sobre la alfombra con toda esa niebla verde rodeándolas. La puerta principal se abrió lentamente y se cerró con un azote del viento.

—Shhh... Dulzura, deja a los adultos resolver sus problemas.

—No dejes que muera, por favor... —Kamala odió sentir la compañía de la hechicera como un confort que muy en su interior agradecía. La rubia, quien ya no vestía ropas negras y a la moda entre la juventud de esa época, sino que portaba un vestido de su color característico con bordes de oro y cintas negras de cuero que apretaban su figura de muerte con una lujuria tan grande como la de Afrodita, acarició su cabello y creó una escalera de besos que iniciaba en su mejilla y terminaba en la punta de su hombro. —Me quedaré contigo para siempre y te dejaré amarme tanto como gustes, pero por favor, ¡te lo suplico! No dejes que se mate.

Kamala sintió un suspiro contra su piel. El apartamento estaba rellenado al completo por la niebla verde, nada se podía ver más allá de eso, ni los sofás.

— Todo depende de ellos y lo dispuestos que estén a morir por su terquedad, mi ángel de la caridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notita: En esta historia yo prefiero tener a Kamala como una aprendiz que ve a Matthew como una figura paternal, lo mismo que él tuvo en el pasado con Stick, pero sin ser una mierda que la abandona a la primera muestra de cariño. Yep, yo misma me sano mis heridas y frustraciones con estos fanfics. Nos vemos.


	8. "La cura que más necesita este mundo enfermo se llama: Amor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota: Bueno, mis amores, esto llega hasta aquí, estoy muy agradecida porque le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta locura mía con lemon de principiante <3\. No sé, creo que este final estuvo un poco mejor que el que les di en el gato del diablo, aunque admito que cuando me toca hacer declaraciones Fratt me convierto en poeta y mi imaginación el Salto Ángel XD. No olviden comentar ni votar, nos vemos muy pronto con una nueva sorpresita Fratt.
> 
> P.D: Amala = Amora x Kamala, este shipp me encantó demasiado. Al principio cuando pensé en él fue como "¿Cómo así, querida? Estas muchachas no se han dicho ni los buenos días en ninguna oportunidad" Pero luego fue como "Nop, pero en mi fanfic sí" y hasta aquí me ha llevado esa decisión y no me arrepiento :3

(🔥)

Llámame cuando dejes de pensar con el pene, esas fueron las cortas palabras de ánimo que Micro le dedicó antes de meterse en su auto y pisar el acelerador hasta llegar a casa con su amada esposa y revoltosos hijos, se notaba a leguas que su pobre aliado había necesitado de un solo encuentro con su monaguillo para decidir no querer cruzar sus caminos ni una sola maldita vez más. Pero la cosa era diferente con él, Frank deseaba enormemente tener a ese peligroso hombre sobre él con cada segundo que pasaba encerrado en su apartamento en Lenox Hill mientras intentaba convencerse de que no necesitaba del toque del pelirrojo y que con su mano bastaría para calmar su lujuria; pobre idiota desesperado en el que se convirtió.

Podía sentir a la maldita auto-compasión escalándole la espalda, ¡oh no! Eso no era lo que se encontraba ahí con él, más bien era una neblina verde la que comenzaba a rodearle y no tenía ni una mínima idea del lugar por el cual se originaba. La puerta principal liberó un irritante chirrido cuando alguien del otro lado la abrió, ¡Qué raro! Juraba que la había cerrado, pero era difícil estar seguro de eso cuando la niebla verde se volvía cada vez más espesa a su alrededor y su visión se iba dificultando.

Matthew estaba con él, recocería ese pisar descalzo donde y cuando fuere.

— ¿Me has estado esperando? —le escuchó preguntar acercándose tanto a su cuerpo que la niebla al rodearles no le permitió ver más allá del defensor con pelirrojo como el infierno que se moría por jalar mientras empotraba ese delicioso cuerpo contra la primera superficie que se les cruzara. Jamás sintió a ese fiel tan cerca como lo tenía ahora, era tanto el sentimiento que no pudo reprimir el abrazarle y besar sus mejillas como si fuese una despedida sin un hasta luego, como si no pudiese escapar y luego regresar como ya lo había hecho anteriormente. Algo definitivo —Qué lindo es ser extrañado.

El dolor de la fiebre se esfumó en cuanto entraron en contacto y sólo quedó lo mismo de antes; necesidad por el placer carnal, más sin embargo se encontraba un extra dentro de ello. Algo que saltaba con entusiasmo en la punta de la lengua del tan temido castigador.

—Te extrañé, Matthew.

—Qué raro que no me llames Rojo, Frank. —el aludido quiso borrar la estúpida sonrisa de pura calma que el monaguillo cargaba consigo como si ya se hubiese más que acostumbrado a esa mierda que les rodeaba además de la puta niebla, quiso que Matthew le gritase, le insultase, le maldijese, le golpease hasta el cansancio, no eso que hacía... No eso. No que sonriese como se estuviese rindiendo ante todo y dejase que los problemas pasasen sobre él con tanta naturalidad, como si ya lo comprendiese todo.

Todo lo que Frank jamás entendería ni un poco.

—Veo que sigues enfermo, seguimos enfermos —el abogado se relamió los labios y acunó el rostro del castigador entre sus manos para repasar cada rasgo que ya se había aprendido de memoria hace mucho tiempo, fue una sensación tan agradable para Castle que de haber sido un gato no hubiese parado de ronronear ni un solo segundo. Matt le dio un beso casto antes de proseguir, Frank estaba mareado por tanta dulzura dañina que su monaguillo le cedía con esa estúpida sonrisa de conformidad. — ¿No deberías ir a dormir?

—Sabes que no podemos, esto entre nosotros no los permitirá.

— ¿Qué es esto entre nosotros, Frank? —la sonrisa de autoexpresión que se afiló en el rostro de Matthew le hizo sentir un gélido escalofrió que recorrió toda la extensión de su cuerpo— ¿Tus ganas de usarme como a un prostituto ocasional o tu maldita indecisión para alejarte para siempre junto a tus masacres? Por favor, dime qué es, no logro entender lo que abunda en esta cabezota tuya.

Matthew golpeteó la cabeza de Frank como si estuviese comprobando que tan hueca era. Castle se hubiese reído, sino fuese porque la verdad en sus filosas palabras le molestaba enormemente.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco sé que es lo que piensas. Estamos en iguales términos —la sonrisa de Matthew cayó al suelo partiendo en varios pedazos con las palabras del castigador.

—No, no lo estamos.

¿Cómo podían los ojos desubicados de aquel monaguillo irradiar tanto cariño mientras que los suyos fijos y directos no expresaban más que frialdad? Frank pensó en irse nuevamente cuando su pene dejase de tomar decisiones para que Matthew finalmente pudiese ser feliz con cualquier partido que se le cruzase por el frente, pero mentiría si dijese que imaginarse a su Rojo con otra persona no le quemó como un sello para ganado.

—Te voy a hacer mucho daño, Matt.

— ¿Más del que estoy experimentando? Lo dudo.

—Eres un estúpido, Murdock, yo ya no sirvo para eso. Ya no.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no quisiste decir Castle? —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos por ese comentario, ambos seguían juntos, demasiado. Matt acariciando el rostro de Frank, y él deleitándose al percatarse de lo bien que encajaban sus manos en las caderas de ese demoniaco defensor. —Lo sé, Frank, créeme que sí, pero confío en ti...

Frank no quiso escuchar el termino de esa oración que -tenía más que claro- decidiría todo dentro de él, así que lo besó, lo besó con la más fogosa intensidad tratando de hacer un enredo tan grande en sus cerebros y corazones que esa oración quedaría irremediablemente inconclusa para dejar paso a su gran lujuria mutua y el tortuoso pensamiento del "¿y si?". Castle prefería eso antes que ver su propia verdad. No obstante, Matt pensaba completamente diferente de él y aun cuando el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones y solo le quedaba jadear el poco que recolectaba se lo dijo sin titubeos.

—Porque... antes de dejar de hacerlo... dejaré de amarte. —los ojos del invidente por un hermoso instante se fijaron en los de Frank y por un momento, tan solo por un breve condenado momento, Frank Castle sintió una punzada de dolor que agradeció enormemente. Al diablo con buscar a la bruja que los maldijo, ese instante valió la pena— Ahora sabes que mi confianza en ti es inagotable.

— ¿Pese a todo lo que te he hecho?

—Pese a todo yo te amo a ti, Frank Castle.

El susodicho sintió las nubes del cielo al cual no tenía pase bajo sus pies protegidos únicamente por unas grisáceas medias, al diablo si no era real, si no tenía acceso, el compartir ese momento con su monaguillo, con su Rojo, lo hizo sentirse en ese lugar. Se sintió tan bien, tan correcto que lo entendió finalmente. Ese era el regalo del dios al que tanto había maldecido frente a la tumba de su familia: Matthew Murdock era su salvación. Su redención con la vida misma y todos y cada uno de sus pecados.

— ¿Y si aún no estoy listo para decirte que te amo, Matthew? 

—Mientras no vuelvas a irte podré esperar cuanto haga falta. —sus frentes se juntaron y compartieron un lento beso mientras el dolor de la fiebre se desvanecía junto a la insaciable lujuria que estuvo presente en sus anteriores encuentros; en esta ocasión tan solo quedó como acompañante suyo la necesidad de estar el uno junto al otro y brindarse ese calor que requirieron tanto en el pasado.

—Y si despiertas un día y yo ya no estoy.

La respuesta de Matthew fue precisa y contundente, con rabia contenida, sin dejar cabida a segundas opciones: —Entonces me casaré con la próxima persona con la que me acueste ybarreré tu recuerdo bajo la alfombra..

Castleexperimentó una ola de celos chocando contra su piel y dejando que un fuegoextraño se propagara por sus venas y terminara endureciendo su -ya de por síaterradora- expresión, a Matt no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo, más bien,se apreciaba enormemente satisfecho.

—Pues bien, nunca volveré a irme.

—Más te vale, Frank.

Ellos dos finalmente seguirían las órdenes de sus corazones, finalmente verían sin ápice de vergüenza el amor y la atracción que sentían mutuamente.

(🔥)

— ¿Lo ves? Sanos, salvos y felices —le intentó calmar la hechicera mostrándole en un recuadro mágico la visión de sus dos mayores arreglando finalmente sus problemas y llegando a ese desenlace tan tierno que le otorgó una satisfacción cálida que a su vez detuvo todas las lágrimas que se encontró derramando como vino entre los brazos de esa rubia de encantadores ojos verdes— Ya no hay razón para afligirse así, mi dulce.

— ¿No morirán?

— ¿Los ves siendo asfixiados por mi niebla? —le preguntó Amora volviendo a crear una escalera de besos sobre la piel morena de la joven Kamala— No ¿verdad?

El sentido del humor de la rubia era macabro, sin embargo, Kamala no se dio el tiempo de pensar mucho en eso y tampoco se permitió disfrutar por mucho tiempo la alegría que le traía el apreciar al señor Murdock y al señor Castle sanos y enamorados. El recuerdo de su trato con la encantadora le golpeó fuertemente, era hora de cumplir, las manos de la encantadora escurriéndose debajo de su ropa reforzaban deliciosamente ese hecho.

—Amora...—intentó hablar la joven intentando detener aquella manos oportunistas, pero era difícil cuando el calor que la envolvía más y más le hacía humedecer y gemir por un poco más de aquel delicioso toque tan experto.

—Mía, enteramente mía. Finalmente y de una vez por todas —le susurró la susodicha al oído para posteriormente lamer el lóbulo de su oreja, sería una mentirosa si dijese que eso no encendió cada centímetro de su ser. Esa rubia la excitaba en sobre manera. —Prometo atesorarte eternamente, mi dulce.

Quizá ser reclamada por una divinidad no era tan malo. Lo supo cuando la rubia le desarmó con un largo beso con el que recorrió cada recoveco de su boca.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Notita: No sé, pero creo que tengo un gusto por hacer que Matty deambule desorientado por toda la ciudad al igual que una inclinación por hacerlo sufrir sin razón ('∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩') (jsjsjsjs a veces me siento guionista de su serie).  
> ᕙ(＠°▽°＠)ᕗRecen para que se me quite esa maña (~￣³￣)~
> 
> P.D: ¡Denle la bienvenida a Ms. Marvel, esta es la primera vez que le doy vida en mis historias! ＼(°o°)／


End file.
